


you can't be with me. i'm dangerous

by titofys



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Демоны, ОМП - Freeform, Прислуга, Упоминания самоубийства, ангст, драма, романтика, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titofys/pseuds/titofys
Summary: Боязнь причинить вред другим может стать опасна для самого себя. Боязнь потерять абсолютно всех важных людей в своей жизни тоже опасна. Бояться опасно. Тайлер боится повредить Джоша. Джош боится, что Тайлер будет чуть ли не последним, кого он потеряет.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	1. 'part 1'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В общем, немножко прояснений. В мире, который описан в этом фанфике, люди делятся на три категории: те, кто не могут видеть демонов (кареглазые), те кто могут их видеть (голубоглазые) и сами демоны (с рождения абсолютно (!) любой цвет глаз, но при людях могут применить карий или голубой от их желания). Демоны друг перед другом видят себя в "человеческом" обличии, но например: при сильных эмоциях, таких как гнев, они могут сменить свой образ на демонический. Кареглазые всегда видят только человеческое обличие демонов, голубоглазые, разумеется, наоборот.
> 
> Ещё могут быть непонятны ситуации, к примеру: как демоны узнают, что перед ними человек, а не демон? Ну… как бы это глупо не звучало, но они чувствуют демоническую силу, поэтому трюк со сменой цвета глаз с ними не прокатит. Также они могут отличить кареглазого от голубоглазого, если кто-то из них в линзах.
> 
> Я прекрасно понимаю, что это слишком большой поток информации для первого прочтения, поэтому извиняюсь. Но если бы я всего этого не написала, вы бы ещё больше не понимали происходящего.
> 
> Думаю, это пока всё, что может интересовать, остальная информация есть в главе. Приятного прочтения!

Скучные пасмурные дни стали такими привычными. Даже несмотря на то, что сейчас начало октября, раньше такого никогда не было. Но стало привычно, ведь уже около трёх недель солнце даже не подаёт признаки существования. Небо светло-серого цвета режет глаза, хочется просто сидеть дома и не выходить оттуда. Но ведь всё равно придётся, деньги сами себя не заработают. Джош уже давно искал себе работу, но постоянную так себе и не нашел. Хоть ему и семнадцать, ему нужны деньги. Не без причины, конечно. Хах, как жалко: семнадцатилетний парень нуждается в доме и деньгах. Наверняка облажался перед родителями, ведь так?  
Его история вполне простая: мать погибла пару месяцев назад в автокатастрофе, а отец с горя начал пить и часто не возвращаться домой несколькими днями, а то и неделями. Достаточно частое явление, но теперь Джошу стоит начать зарабатывать себе на жизнь, а с отцом не очень хотелось жить в таком положении. Подростку тоже было нелегко. Вряд ли будет просто принять смерть своей матери. Смерть того, кто всегда тебя оберегал, любил и поддерживал. Мама всегда говорила, с кем ему лучше общаться, ведь она видела _демонов_. Да, его мать родилась голубоглазой, поэтому отличать обычных людей от демонов ей не составляло труда. Только вот Джош их не видел, и его это очень часто напрягало. Его глаза были карими, и его очень раздражал этот цвет, ведь он свидетельствовал о том, что парень беспомощен в этом деле. Ему хотелось хоть раз в жизни увидеть… нечисть. Любопытство просто распирало его насквозь, он постоянно спрашивал мать, как они выглядят, просил описать. Но Лаура, так её звали, лишь качала головой с лёгкой улыбкой на лице. «Сынок, тебе не обязательно этого знать. Они все разные и выглядят устрашающе. _Хорошо_ , что ты их не видишь».  
Дан помнит её слова о том, что они страшно выглядят. Но ему всё равно хотелось увидеть их хоть раз, хоть на секунду. Есть ли у них крылья? А рога? Какого цвета глаза? Демоны скрывались среди остальных, притворяясь обычными людьми. Они могут менять свой цвет глаз с голубого на карий, заводя остальных в тупик. Но те, у кого глаза с рождения голубые видели их. В принципе это была практически бесполезная способность, так как сейчас демоны не несут какой-то серьезной опасности для окружающих. Но есть и случаи, когда это правда помогает, ведь они чаще всего оказывались не самыми приятными людьми, а могли и вовсе оказаться преступниками. Также, при желании, демоны могли сделать так, чтобы другие люди могли их увидеть. То есть поменять цвет глаз обычному человеку им не составляет труда, достаточно просто щёлкнуть пальцами. Но поменять цвет глаз тому, у кого с рождения они голубые у них не получится. Можно сказать, что голубоглазым повезло, ведь способность отличить демона от человека может оказаться полезной. Но само ощущение при виде демонов не очень приятное, в то время как обычные люди просто их не видят и «живут спокойно».  
Так вот, пока Джош сидел в раздумьях о том, как и где найти работу, его лучшая подруга – Холзи, предложила ему одну идею. 

— Почему нет? Может подумаешь ещё? — спросила беловолосая девушка, смотря искоса на него своими тёпло-карими глазами.

Они давно познакомились в летнем лагере, и, так уж случилось, что они жили совсем недалеко друг от друга, поэтому так же продолжили общаться и стали лучшими друзьями. Холзи была первой и единственной, с кем Джошу было комфортно общаться и проводить вместе время. Она всегда могла выслушать, поддержать или предложить помощь, потому что дорожила своим другом, как и он ею.

— Ты сама слышала, что только что сказала? — возмутился желтоволосый подросток, сложив руки на груди.

Эта идея ему сразу не понравилась — это ведь бред. Даже если он и воспользуется ей, то только в последний момент. Но ему всё равно. Любая возможность заработать денег будет полезной. Она предложила ему стать прислугой для кого-нибудь. И жильё есть, и кормят, и деньги платят. Всё, что нужно парню, буквально за обычные дела по дому и, возможно, послушность.  
Ладно, теперь он задумался над этим предложением. Хоть и сама мысль о том, что он будет кого-то слушаться его напрягала. Но ведь правда: и дом, и работа там же… Да и вряд ли будет какой-то плохой «хозяин», ему наверняка просто понадобится помощь в доме. 

— Если что, я знаю один сайт, можешь там поискать, — предложила Холз, прижимая колени к себе.  
— Даже спрашивать не буду, откуда ты его знаешь.

Они сидели вдвоем на его кровати, ища тот самый сайт на старом ноутбуке. На часах было около пяти вечера, поэтому девушка могла остаться у него ещё на пару часов. _Хотя отец вряд ли сегодня придёт, кому не плевать._  
Зайдя на сайт, Джош увидел сразу около десятка страниц с анкетами. Где-то на четвёртой странице он нашёл кое-какую анкету, которая была не как большинство из всех представленных.

— Хо-хо, нормально так, знаешь…   
— Заткнись, — вроде бы грубо отвечает желтоволосый, но Холз и Джош почти всегда так общаются, поэтому она лишь посмеивается на его реакцию. 

Оба снова устремили свои взгляды на экран ноутбука. Тайлер Джозеф, двадцать три года. Совершенно обычный парень, которому наверняка просто лень прибираться дома, потому что съехал от матери, думает Джош. А Эшли думает, что он горячий и подростку повезло. Что может быть необычного у этого паренька? Он на вид такой _обычный_. Потом разберётся, внешность часто бывает обманчивой, но Джош не задумывается об этом сейчас. А Холзи думает лишь о том, как подросток будет жить с этим парнем. В любом случае, это один из самых лучших вариантов, что он видел. Во многих анкетах требовали именно молодых девушек, а тут даже ничего особенного не указано. Вряд ли этот Тайлер ищет так кого-то на быстрый перепихон, ему наверняка правда нужна помощь в доме. Подросток записал его номер и возможно в дальнейшем напишет или позвонит ему.

— Честно-честно?  
— Да позвоню я ему, успокойся!  
— Ладно, но чтобы потом все рассказал, — говорит подруга напоследок, крепко обнимает и уходит, оставляя Джоша дома _одного_.

После ухода подруги он просто пялился в свой ноутбук. Нет, не просто пялился, а рассматривал фото в анкете этого парня. Его внимание сразу привлекли тату на его руках. Три были в виде полос, одна из них просто была в виде римской цифры «девять». И странные знаки, которые Джош даже разобрать не может. Это не казалось ему странным, наоборот, ему было интересно узнать их значение. На вид Тайлер казался довольно худым, но его руки… смотря на его руки не скажешь, что он слабый. Его волосы каштанового цвета, немного растрёпанные, однако эта особенность совсем его не портила. На лице лёгкая щетина, но она не делала его старше своего возраста. Глаза. _Чисто-голубые глаза_. А вот это уже интересно. Джош улыбнулся самому себе, смотря на такой чистый цвет глаз. Словно алмазы или майское небо. Не то, что небо сейчас — серое, режет глаза. Эти глаза казались ему… холодными, но в них было что-то цепляющее. Желтоволосый не может описать это чувство, они его будто манят. Влекут за собой в неизвестное, но это неизвестное такое же манящее. Минут пять Джош просто смотрел на его глаза, не отводя взгляд с экрана ноутбука.   
Дана прервал звук, исходящий снизу. Кто-то открывал дверь, очень неосторожно, будто не попадая ключами в замочную скважину. Да, подросток догадался кто это, поэтому хоть и очень нехотя, он всё же спустился вниз. К тому времени, как Джош спустился с лестницы, неожиданный гость уже успел закрыть за собой дверь и снять обувь. 

— Неужели… — еле слышно жалуется Джош, закатывая глаза, смотря на него с раздражением. — не прошло и двух недель. Ой, нет, прошло.   
— Задрал уже жаловаться… — глухо отвечает ему отец, медленно ступая по паркету, направляясь в свою комнату. Раньше это была их общая комната с Лаурой. — Тебе ли не всё равно уже?  
— Ну знаешь, с этого момента может быть и да. Возможно я съеду отсюда в ближайшее время, поэтому «жаловаться» будет уже некому. Раньше была мама, стал я. А теперь больше никто не будет, пап, — без эмоций сказал ему Джош, сложив руки на груди. Глава семейства хоть и был пьян, но смысл сказанного понял.   
— Подожди, ты… съедешь? Куда?  
— Не знаю. А разве я должен говорить? Какая тебе разница дома я или нет, если ты пропадаешь хрен знает где неделями? Тебе не все равно, где я буду находиться? — начал распинаться младший Дан. Его так все это достало, что ему хочется просто все выплюнуть именно сейчас. — мама бы этого точно не одобрила. Если её тут нет, это не значит, что и я пропал. Но теперь тебя не будут заботить мои жалобы, пап. Желаю удачно провести время, ведь тебе наверняка весело было эти две недели, так, Билл? Спокойной ночи, — бросает ему напоследок сын и уходит в свою комнату на второй этаж. 

Глаза щиплет после сказанного, но Джош будет держаться. Всё, что он сказал отцу было токсичной обидой, которая скапливалась за эти месяцы. Но подросток не жалеет. Ему уже точно хочется поскорее съехать отсюда, лишь бы не терпеть этот ужас больше.  
Возможно Биллу было не плевать на сказанное Джошем, но он был прав. Вряд ли что-то изменится после того, как парень уйдёт. Скорее всего, только усугубится. Старший Дан жалеет о том, что так отнёсся к своему сыну. Но это заставит его только больше пить, чтобы забыть все эти проблемы. Отец прекрасно знает, что быть пьяным всегда не получится и убегать от проблем тоже. Но он уже всё потерял. Всё, что только можно было.  
Было около десяти вечера, и Джош знает, что он может спать в это время, но ему нужно сделать этот звонок, чтобы хотя бы быть уверенным, что предложение действительно. Дан долго смотрит на набор цифр и через полминуты бездействия всё же звонит. Спустя три гудка Джош слышит довольно уставший голос.

— Да? — голос был довольно высоким, но не женским. Он был таким… серьёзным.  
— …Тайлер Джозеф? — он пытался сделать так, чтобы голос не дрожал, но у него не очень получалось.  
— Да, откуда…  
— Я по поводу… анкеты на сайте.

После этих слов послышалась тишина. Джош волновался, но не знал почему, это ведь всего лишь работа. Работа прислугой, ага. Тут есть повод волноваться, особенно если он общается сейчас со своим, можно сказать, будущим хозяином…? Боже, мысли просто съедали его мозг.

— Ох, я и забыл о ней. Конечно, предложение ещё действительно, если об этом… Кстати, как зовут?  
— Джошуа. Можно просто Джош.  
— Джош-ш… — растягивает последнюю букву, словно пробует имя на вкус. — Миленько. Сколько лет?  
— Семнадцать, если интересно.  
— Оу… — можно было сказать, что Тайлер удивился, но Дан не видел его лица сейчас, поэтому ничего предполагать не мог. — С чего бы вдруг в семнадцать лет тебе устраиваться на такую… работу?  
— Слушайте, есть свои причины, и если Вы не согласны…  
— Согласен. Я напишу тебе адрес и выделю тебе комнату. Спишемся, когда будет удобно, окей? — после слов Джоша тот словно спохватился. И подросток сильно удивился, услышав согласие. То есть… вау, он будет слугой у этого парня.  
— Ладно, я напишу… до встречи?  
— До встречи, Джош, — под конец говорит Тайлер, и звонок обрывается. 

Джоша только что приняли на работу, и он будет жить у незнакомого парня. Это так странно, но он чувствует себя легче, чем ожидал. Этот парень довольно милый в общении, может у них получится наладить отношения. В этих раздумьях Джош сам не заметил, как уснул.


	2. 'part 2'

Грустно наверно жить в просторной квартире одному, но он уже привык. Да и тем более, к нему частенько приходит его друг, так что ему тут не скучно. Хотя, кого он обманывает? Себя, скорее всего, но даже в этом он не уверен. Тайлер смотрит на себя в зеркало, проводя ладонью по щеке. Тёмные круги под глазами, небрежная щетина, уставший взгляд. Немного запустил себя, но это поправимо. Он не особо беспокоится сейчас из-за своей внешности. Джозеф посмотрел на свои глаза, немного улыбаясь. _Да, красивый цвет_. Он пока ещё не привык к нему, хоть и прошло уже месяца три, но ему нравится. Чуть промаргивается, снова смотря в зеркало. Вновь смотрит на свои глаза, уже улыбаясь чуть шире. _Ладно, вот этот цвет ещё красивее_. Только вот Тайлеру нельзя выходить с ним в свет. Ну и ладно, голубой тоже неплохо. Спустя некоторое время до его ушей доносится трещащий звук звонка в дверь, и он устало стонет. Быстро прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь, параллельно с этим подходя к двери. Стоит ещё полминуты, опустив голову вниз, наконец возвращая цвет обратно. Открывает дверь и видит на пороге своего друга, который видимо был очень раздражен.

— Чёрт, Брендон, я уже…  
— Какого хрена ты мне не открывал семь минут? — парень, примерно такого же возраста, что и Джозеф раздражённо топает ногой, сложив руки на груди.  
— Да ладно тебе, ты преувеличиваешь…  
— Ладно, шесть с половиной. Почему не открывал?  
— Эм… Ну… — он не знал, как сказать об этом ему, ведь Ури много раз говорил прекратить _это_ делать.  
— Опять что-ли? Ты серьёзно, Тайлер?

Парень виновато опускает голову, но всё же улыбается, смотря на своего друга. Такое у него происходит уже не в первый раз.

— Но они такие красивые…  
— Когда-нибудь ты себя таким образом сдашь. А если бы к тебе пришёл не я, а кто-то… — хотел уже продолжить Брендон, но тот прервал его поток жалоб.  
— Во-первых, никто кроме тебя ко мне не приходит. А во-вторых, я хотел тебе кое-что рассказать… Если ты, конечно, ещё в настроении зайти ко мне.

Брендон закатывает глаза, но входит в квартиру, снимая верхнюю одежду и обувь. Тайлер закрывает за ним дверь, и они оба проходят на кухню, садясь за стойку. Джозеф предложил ему кофе, на что тот пожал плечами, соглашаясь. Пока парень готовил ему напиток, он параллельно начал ему рассказывать то, что планировал.

— Помнишь, ты мне как-то говорил, что мне надо кого-нибудь найти? — начал Тайлер, на что тот сомнительно кивнул, — Так вот, ты ещё говорил, что у меня дома бывает не очень чисто…  
— Что ты удумал?  
— В общем я уладил сразу две проблемы одним решением, — он ставит кружку с кофе перед Брендоном, гордо улыбаясь, пока тот всё ещё скептически относился к этому.  
— Мне это уже не нравится… — говорит Брендон, смотря на своего друга, который не перестает улыбаться.  
— Да ладно тебе, всё будет окей, — Тайлер присаживается рядом, щёлкая пальцами. От этого действия у него начинают немного слезиться глаза.  
— И зачем ты их сейчас поменял? — спросил Ури, уже без удивления глядя на радужку его глаз.  
— Не знаю, мне просто комфортнее видеть мир через _свои_ глаза.  
— Так, окей, расскажешь всё-таки, что ты учудил?  
— Где-то полгода назад я создал анкету на одном сайте…  
— На каком ещё сайте? — перебил его Брендон, но Тайлер не обратил на это внимание, сразу переходя к сути.  
— В общем, у меня появилась прислуга, Брен.

Ури чуть не поперхнулся кофе, приготовленным ему хозяином квартиры. Он начал откашливаться, а тот лишь ухмыльнулся, но всё же похлопал ему по спине, помогая откашляться.

— У тебя что, блять? — не без удивления переспросил Брендон, бегая ошалелыми глазами по его лицу.  
— Появилась прислуга, — практически безэмоционально повторил Джозеф.  
— Ты совсем больной?! — встрепенулся Ури, вскочив с высокого барного стула.

Глаза Брендона переполнились то ли гневом то ли растерянностью, будто парень напротив него и вправду сделал что-то плохое. Чёрные крылья за его спиной расправились от эмоций, кулаки сжались. Несколько перьев разлетелось по комнате, а сами крылья от своих больших размеров почти доставали до потолка. Сердце билось с бешеной скоростью от воспоминаний прошлых событий. То, как тогда было Тайлеру. Похоже Брендон беспокоится о Джозефе намного больше, чем он сам.

— Мы же говорили на эту тему, Джозеф!  
— Придурок, мне за тобой потом перья собирать! Успокойся!

Дьявольские крылья всё же опустились, прячась за его спиной. Хоть они и большие, но легко прикрываемые. Глаза всё ещё будто пылали ярким огнем. Они окрасились в изумрудный цвет, но Ури не контролирует это сейчас. Тайлер поднялся, подходя к нему, и усадил его на диван, садясь рядом с ним и обнимая.

— Успокойся, чего ты так злишься?  
— Ты вообще не помнишь, как поступил с _ней_? Опять хочешь поиграть с чувствами людей, да? _Я думал, что ты изменился._

Джозеф гладил его ладонью по спине, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить. В груди что-то скребётся после последних слов, но Тайлер привык скрывать свою обиду. Он не знает, как ответить на эти вопросы, потому что и сам не знает ответа на них. Крылья начали испаряться, глаза возвращали привычный карий цвет, будто бы ничего не было. Тайлер подал ему кружку, чтобы тот пришёл в себя после произошедшего. Брендон судорожно отпил немного кофе, успокаиваясь полностью. Руки немного потрясывает, дыхание выравнивается. Тайлер не решается продолжать, но тот сам начинает говорить.

— Т-тогда зачем? Зачем тебе это?  
— Брендон, он просто будет выполнять домашние обязанности. Может, будем общаться, но не более, — Тайлер сам не знает, врёт он ему или нет. Он даже не знает, как выглядит тот парень, что позвонил ему вчера.  
— Стоп… Он?  
— Это парень, Брен.  
— Т-ты… — нервно начинает Брендон, но тот закатывает глаза, перебивая его.  
— Ты меня чем слушал? Говорю же, что он просто будет прибираться. Боже, Брен…  
— Не упоминай Господа всуе, тем более в этой ситуации, — он допивает кофе, дрожащими руками отдавая кружку Джозефу.

Тот относит её в раковину, но решает помыть потом. Нет, он не ленивый. Хотя, судя по порядку в его доме, так не скажешь. Тайлер предлагает своему другу поиграть в видеоигры, дабы отвлечься. Точнее отвлечь Брендона от этой ситуации, но тот думает, что это он точно не забудет и ещё порасспрашивает его насчёт этого. Спустя пару раундов в Mortal Kombat Брендон всё же решает начать первым.

— Тайлер…  
— Ась? — отвлекаясь от игры, откликается Тайлер.  
— Как зовут этого парня?

Джозеф немного встрепенулся после этого вопроса. Его взгляд бегал по всей квартире, лишь бы не смотреть на своего собеседника. Но он знает, что Брендон его заставит ответить.

— Эм… по-моему Джош…? — он притворяется. Он прекрасно помнил его имя, ему оно даже понравилось. Особенно его звучание, будто плавится на кончике языка.  
— А возраст его знаешь?  
— …Зачем тебе знать его возраст? — пытается увильнуть от вопроса Тайлер, но тот строго на него посмотрел. — Семнадцать ему, — отвечает будто с обидой, сложив руки на груди.  
— В смысле семнадцать? Он несовершеннолетний, а будет работать у тебя слугой? Типо, разве так можно?  
— А как ты думаешь, можно ли вообще обычному человеку иметь прислугу? Он будет убираться, а я ему за это жильё и деньги. Всё легко и просто.  
— Он ещё и… жить с тобой будет?

Тайлер закатил на это глаза, кратко кивая. Он решает проверить свой телефон на наличие уведомлений. Новых сообщений нет, но есть один пропущенный вызов от «джошш». Да, Джозеф его именно так и записал, и когда он видит это, то уголки губ невольно поднимаются.

— Что там? — всё же с небольшой улыбкой спрашивает Брендон.  
— Этот парень звонил три минуты назад, сейчас перезвоню.

Вчера Тайлер, как и обещал, оставил ему свой адрес. Он не знает, когда Джош собирается к нему «заселяться», потому что он даже ничего не ответил. Единственное, что они вчера обговорили, это заработок Джоша и всё. Джозеф набирает его номер, поднося телефон к уху, слыша гудки, но слышит он эти гудки недолго, так как Джош отвечает довольно быстро.

— Да, Джош?  
— Да, это я… — немного неуверенно ответил подросток, голос немного подрагивал.  
— Прости, что не взял трубку. Что-то беспокоит? — когда Тайлер это говорит, Брендон молча удивляется ему. С каких пор он такой неженка?  
— Эм… Просто хотел сказать, что могу приехать уже сегодня вечером, — быстро пролепетал Джош, чтобы не было слышно дрожи в голосе.

Джозеф мельком глянул на левую руку, на которой находились сенсорные часы. Время было полтретьего.

— Ох, отлично, жду. До встречи, Джош, — его имя он говорит немного с другой интонацией, будто специально, но Тайлер сам этого не замечает. А вот Дан это заметил и наверняка немного занервничал.  
— До встречи.

Звонок обрывается, и Тайлер даже не обращает внимание на то, что его губы расплылись в улыбке. Зато это заметил Брендон, странно улыбаясь и смотря на него с немым вопросом, подняв одну бровь.

— Что? — спрашивает парень, замечая на себе странный взгляд своего друга.  
— Миленько улыбаешься, с каких пор ты такой нежный?  
— Что?! Какой ещё… — начал уже Джозеф, но тот сразу предугадал, что сейчас будет, поэтому перебил его.  
— Не бесись, я пошутил. Что он сказал? — отмахивается Брен, чуть посмеиваясь.  
— Сегодня вечером заселяется. Можешь остаться, познакомимся с ним вместе, — предлагает ему Тайлер, но Брендон отрицательно качает головой.  
— Мне лучше пойти. Даллон и так частенько жалуется, что я у тебя пропадаю, — когда Ури называет это имя, на его лице появляется улыбка, и Джозеф тоже улыбается, слыша его упоминание.  
— Ну ладно, как скажешь. Беги к своему принцу, принцесса.  
— Кто бы говорил, неженка, — передразнивает его Брендон, уже собираясь уходить.

Быстро надевает свою косуху, в которой пришёл, и обувается. Напоследок приобнимает Тайлера, ободряюще хлопая его по плечу.

— Удачи с прислугой, любовничек.  
— Сам ты!.. Всё, ладно, уходи.

Ури в последний раз улыбается ему и выходит из квартиры, и тот закрывает за ним дверь. Снова тишина пронзает уши, только слышно, как гудит холодильник. Боже, Тайлера так достало это одиночество, но он так к нему привык. Привык до боли в голове. Падает всем телом на свою кровать, прикрывая глаза. Почему его кровать двухместная, если он _всегда_ был один? Возможно это хоть как-то скрашивает его одиночество. Только вот Тайлер сейчас думает о том, что буквально через пару часов в его доме появится новый сожитель. Точнее, прислуга. Если честно, он даже не знает, зачем ему прислуга. Ну, будет порядок в доме, может быть Тайлер перестанет питаться одним фастфудом и начнет есть нормально приготовленную пищу. Да, в этом есть плюсы. А ещё ему не будет одиноко. Джозеф думает, что надо сразу наладить контакт с этим пареньком, чтобы с ним в дальнейшем не было неловких ситуаций. Будет вести себя _как человек_. Тайлер умеет это делать и получается довольно неплохо. Только вот… он только сейчас вспомнил, что у них достаточно весомая разница в возрасте. Тайлер — одинокий безработный парень, которому даже уборка в доме кажется бессмысленной. Джош — наверняка обычный подросток, который пошёл на крайние меры, чтобы заработать денег. Джозеф немного задумался. Зачем ему нужны деньги и зачем он устроился именно на эту «работу»? Но по голосу Тайлер бы не сказал, что подросток хочет как-то этим воспользоваться. Он слышал дрожь в его голосе, будто и вправду договаривается о работе прислугой. Что ж, ничего плохого Джозеф от него не ждёт.  
Тайлер немного напрягся, когда вспомнил, что даже внешности его не видел. То есть… вдруг Джош окажется голубоглазым? Джозефу не очень нравилось своё демоническое обличие. За крыльями он не следил, может даже летать разучился. Остальное не очень волнительно для него, но всё же Джозеф надеется, что Джош кареглазый.  
До приезда подростка Тайлер решил просто немного привести себя в порядок. Сначала принял недолгий душ, после решил всё же хотя бы расправить крылья. От этого действия начинает немного болеть спина, но не критично. Взмахивает ими, после чего на пол осыпаются немало чёрных перьев. Голова начинает немного побаливать, но Тайлер знает из-за чего. Глаза начинают слезиться из-за обновления цвета. Доходит до зеркала, смотря на себя. Да, как Джозеф и ожидал, чуть выше лба растут ненавистные рога длинной где-то с половину ладони. Они раздражают его, хоть он и сам не знает почему. Ему просто они не нравились, будто их не должно было быть изначально. Но вот что нравилось Джозефу, так это его цвет глаз. Насыщенный ярко-жёлтый цвет и вправду подходил ему. Из-за того, что Тайлер подолгу смотрел на свои глаза, он частенько куда-то опаздывал, отвлекался или, как сегодня, даже не слышал звонка в дверь. Через минут пять, всё же насмотревшись на свои глаза, решает вернуть человеческий образ. Рога, как и крылья, испаряются, а глаза заливаются холодным голубым цветом. Вот так-то лучше. Тайлер и вправду стал немного лучше выглядеть, и от этого факта он немного улыбнулся. Решает хоть как-то нормально одеться: чёрные скинни и белая толстовка. Вроде неплохо. Стоп, Тайлер что, пытается произвести впечатление? Нет, он просто хочет нормально одеться, только и всего.  
Спустя немного времени Джозеф услышал звонок в дверь.


	3. 'part 3'

— Эм… привет?

Парень неловко переступал с ноги на ногу, поправляя пальцами воротник тёмно-синего свитера. Глаза бегали по лицу Тайлера, пытаясь найти в них хоть что-то, но безуспешно. Джош чувствовал небольшую неловкость ситуации, но он мысленно успокоил себя тем, что всё наладится. Тем, что у него будет своя жизнь, свой доход, своё жилье (хоть и, фактически, временное). Он мельком увидел его квартиру, впадая в небольшой шок. Окей, она была больше, чем Дан предполагал. Намного больше, так как она точно рассчитана более, чем на одного или двух людей.  
Джозеф даже не услышал, что тот ему сказал. Он просто прожигал заинтересованным взглядом его волосы. Ярко-жёлтый цвет, словно неоновый. Кудри чуть спадали на его лицо, отчего Джош постоянно их сдувал. Он заметил взгляд Тайлера и отвёл глаза куда-то в сторону, сведя губы в единую линию. Джозеф наконец перевёл взгляд на его глаза, немного хмуря брови. Всё же карие, и он невольно улыбнулся, чуть обнажая свои зубы. Глаза Дана карие, словно древесная кора в июле или словно корица. Тёплый цвет, тут демонами и не пахнет. 

— Проходи, — это прозвучало слишком мягко из его уст, но не приторно. Так посчитал не он, а мальчик, всё ещё стоящий в проходе, — Тебе помочь? — Джозеф переводил взгляд с чемодана на сумку в его руках. 

Джош отрицательно махнул головой, наконец войдя в квартиру. Тот лишь осматривал его, словно изучая. Подросток был чуть ниже его, но его тело показалось ему довольно крепким. В ушах совсем небольшие чёрные тоннели, а в носу еле заметно поблёскивало золотое колечко. Но Тайлера уж очень зацепили его волосы. Его кудри, цвет и ещё — они казались такими мягкими. Идеальное для него сочетание. Хотелось их коснуться, зарыться пальцами и просто наслаждаться мягкостью.  
Пока он пребывал в своём мире, Дан просто осматривал его квартиру, бегая взглядом по картинам, развешенным на белых стенах. Рот чуть приоткрылся, когда Джош понял что квартира была большой. То есть, правда большой, и желтоволосый уже думает, что ему будет немного сложновато. И он не мог даже поверить, что Тайлер живёт тут один. Один в таком просторном месте. Квартира была вся в светлых тонах, практически белая. Тут не было сильного беспорядка, да и Тайлер не особо старался к приходу «нового сожителя», поэтому Дан надеялся, что будет не так тяжело, как ему кажется. 

— Хей, — снова этот голос, который будто пробирается в грудную клетку, щекоча изнутри. Джошу было странно от этого чувства, но он не отторгал тот факт, что оно его привлекало. — пойдём, я покажу тебе твою комнату.

Даже несмотря на отказ в помощи, Тайлер взял из его рук сумку и повёл в комнату. Джош это принял просто за гостеприимство и пожал плечами, направляясь за ним. Его комната, в которой он предположительно в ближайшее время собирается жить, была довольно большой. Двуспальная кровать, достаточно вместительный шкаф, мягкий ковер, письменный стол у стены и большое окно, открывающее вид на тёмное небо и город в ярких огоньках света. 

— Тебя устраивает?

Подросток даже немного удивился его словам. Его может это не устраивать? Ему тут более, чем нравится! Желтоволосый лишь улыбнулся ему, кивнув.

— Да, конечно. Мне нравится.

Тайлер улыбнулся ему в ответ, снова бросив взгляд на его волосы. 

— Моя комната сразу напротив твоей. Ванная слева, немного дальше твоей комнаты, думаю, ты разберёшься. Остальные комнаты в коридоре пустуют, поэтому можешь их игнорировать. Ну, если только иногда протирать пыль, окей? — Дан кивнул на его слова, чуть склоняя голову вбок, — Сегодня ты свободен, так что просто разбери вещи, можешь походить по квартире, чтобы привыкнуть. И кстати, в мою комнату без моего присутствия ни ногой, понял?

Его тон не был грубым, он будто озвучил это всё, как сухие факты. Подросток кивнул, дав ему понять, что всё понял, и Тайлер, перед тем как выйти, оглядывает его, чуть ухмыляясь, и выходит из комнаты, оставив его в лёгком недоумении. 

***

Это странно. Джошу немного неуютно от его взгляда, но эти глаза в жизни ещё больше манили, нежели на фотографии. И это нежное «пойдём» просто не выходило из его головы. Он даже не заметил, что Тайлер наливает красное вино в бокал, стоящий на стеклянном столе перед ним. Дан бросил неоднозначный взгляд на него, не понимая, что тот делает. Когда Джозеф доливает, на его лице расползается полуулыбка. Он садится напротив него, ставя локти на стол.

— Я не пью, — почти сразу говорит Джош, озадаченно переводя взгляд с бокала на Тайлера.  
— Вижу, что врёшь, — звучит уверенно, будто он и вправду знает. 

Но Джош не врал. Он не мог больше пить алкоголь – не хочет стать копией отца. Но говорить об этом Дан не будет. Зачем Тайлеру знать об этом? Ему не должна быть интересна его жизнь.   
Подросток мотает головой, уверенно смотря ему в глаза. Несмотря на это, Тайлер всё равно придерживается своей правды, ухмылка не покидает его лица.

— Либо врёшь, либо бросил.   
— С чего ты взял? 

Брови Джозефа чуть поднялись, а улыбка ослабла, но не исчезла.

— Мы уже на «ты»?   
— Но…

Желтоволосый хотел возразить, но задумался. С чего бы ему называть того, кто его приютил на «ты»? Он старше, имеет свою квартиру, деньги и может обеспечивать совершенно чужого человека. И он, в отличии от Джоша, не работает на него. А может это просто обязанность слуги: называть своего «хозяина» на «Вы»? Или это какая-то проверка?

_Какой же ты жалкий, Джош. С какой стати ты решил, что можешь его называть, как тебе удобно? Ты даже денег заработать нормально не можешь. Вот до чего докатился, не жалуйся._

Голову желтоволосого словно пронзила стрела боли. Не очень сильной, но не обратить на это внимание было невозможно. Эти слова крутились в голове, путаясь и сматываясь всё больше. Дан не контролирует это, ему не хочется слышать эти слова, но они словно впечатались ему в голову, не желая её покидать. Он просто молчал, не подавая виду, сложил руки между ног и чуть опустил голову. 

— Извините… — от него обычно никогда такого не услышишь, даже самому непривычно, но Джош не хочет перечить ему.   
— Только сегодня, — спокойно говорит Тайлер, взяв свой бокал с красной жидкостью. — Так, по какой причине отказываешься?  
— Мне неприятен алкоголь.  
— Как знаешь, не заставляю. Я вообще-то позвал тебя, чтобы получше познакомиться. Думаю, нам так будет легче.

Тишина продлилась секунды четыре, пока подросток не начал разговор сам.

— Я думаю… Вам не будет интересно узнать обо мне.  
— Неправильно думаешь, цыплёнок.

« _Стоп, что? Серьёзно? Ничего поинтереснее придумать не мог?_ » — думал Дан, пока тот лишь про себя усмехался этому прозвищу. 

— Ладно, не дуйся, лучше расскажи о себе. Мне правда интересно, — он откинулся назад на спинку кожаного стула, чуть посмеиваясь.  
— Я учусь в колледже, мне завтра надо… туда пойти, — немного неуверенно сказал желтоволосый, поджимая губы.   
— Будет сделано. Меня больше интересует причина.

Джош даже спрашивать не стал, какая ещё причина. Он сам понял, но ему совершенно не хочется отвечать. 

— Мне нужны деньги и дом, ничего особенного.

Джозеф, на секунду замирая, будто пронзает его взглядом. Со стороны он был обыкновенным, но по телу Джоша заметно пробежались мурашки.

— М-мне обязательно рассказывать? — голос немного задрожал, Джош сам не знал, что с ним происходит.  
— А ты как думаешь?

Отводя взгляд, желтоволосый даже не знает с чего ему начать. Потому что он не планировал этот разговор; потому что он думал, что Тайлеру это неинтересно. Но тот будто настаивает, с чего бы? Тайлер и сам не знает. Может узнать парня получше, а может просто терзает любопытство.  
Голос мальчика всё ещё дрожал, ему было будто некомфортно в этой среде алкоголя и пристальных взглядов. Джозеф пододвинул бокал с вином чуть ближе к нему, ничего не говоря. В голове Джоша сомнения усердно боролись со здравым смыслом, но он всё же берёт бокал, чуть отпивая. Стало немного легче, и он через силу начал рассказывать.

— Пару месяцев назад… умерла моя мать. Но это не причина. Мой отец очень сильно по ней тосковал. Так сильно, что просто хотел перестать об этом думать. Он нашёл выход в алкоголе. Он стал так часто это делать, что перестал ночевать дома. Последний раз он вернулся спустя две недели. Деньги зарабатывал только я, но мне не хотелось… жить вместе с ним. Это глупо, очень глупо, но я не вижу другого выхода. Мне лучше жить с незнакомым человеком, чем с тем, кому плевать и на себя, и на меня.

Закончив говорить, он ещё немного отпил из бокала, поставив его на столик.

— Это также причина, почему я не пью.

Тайлер молчал и будто застыл, но смог лишь вымолвить:

— _Понятно_.

Джошу стало ещё более некомфортно. Голова опять гудела от мыслей.

_«Понятно»? И это вся реакция? Зачем я вообще рассказал? Почему он молчит? Всё зря, ты сделал только хуже._

Но Джозефу не было плевать. Он просто переваривал информацию, пытался хоть как-то понять положение подростка. Но у него не получается. Потому что Тайлер не знает, что значит _иметь родителей_. Он не знает, что им не должно быть всё равно на своих детей. Поэтому он просто молчит, сложив руки в замок.

— _Мне не плевать_.

Джош чуть вздрогнул, слыша его серьёзный голос. Он будто прочитал его мысли. Но Дан не очень верит его словам, хоть это и немного успокоило его.

— Разве Вам нужна была эта информация? Я думал Вас интересует… не знаю…   
— Меня интересуешь ты. Я просил, чтобы ты рассказал о себе. Тебе ведь не будет так тревожно от этой просьбы?  
— Н-нет, — голос снова дрогнул, но спустя пару выдохов парень пришёл в себя. — как Вы знаете, мне семнадцать. Из увлечений… немного играю на барабанах, но своих нет. Мне нечего о себе рассказать, у меня даже друзей особо нет, только одна подруга.

Губы Тайлера дрогнули в улыбке, он снова чуть отпивает вина.

— Умеешь играть на барабанах? Миленько, — проговаривает это с чуть кривоватой улыбкой, покачивая бокал в руке. — подруга, говоришь?  
— Мы знакомы около шести лет.  
— М-м… — Тайлер понимающе кивнул, — О, кстати о друзьях. Сразу скажу, что к нам иногда будет захаживать Брендон, а может вместе с Даллоном. Но не нервничай, они классные парни.  
— А они… _люди_?  
— Ну, да. Я похож на того, кто будет тусоваться с демонами?   
— Не знаю… я ведь даже не вижу их. Может не всё так плохо, как все рассказывают.

Тайлер, вновь оглядывая его, усмехнулся, думая что-то про себя.

— А какими ты их представляешь?

Не ожидая такого вопроса, Джош немного замешкался.

— Ну… может у них есть крылья? Или это уже устаревшие стереотипы?  
— У некоторых они есть, но не у всех.  
— А они… как у птиц?  
— Всяко бывает, — « _например, у нас с Брендоном они с перьями_ », — демоны разные, их сложно описать.

Джош сидел неподвижно, смотря с любопытством на глаза Тайлера. Снова манят, сложно оторвать взгляд.

— У Вас красивые глаза.  
— Я знаю. Мне твои тоже нравятся, — он снова улыбнулся, и возле глаз образовались еле видные морщинки. — Джош, у меня вопрос. Почему именно жёлтый?

Дан немного опешил. Из-за того, что Джозеф назвал его по имени, а не из-за вопроса. Оно так странно и красиво звучит, будто щекочет рёбра, заставляя что-то трепетать.

— Мой любимый цвет.

Уголки губ Тайлера поднялись ещё чуть выше.

— Мой тоже.

Со временем Джоша начало медленно клонить в сон, глаза невольно прикрывались. Обычно ему всегда хочется спать после алкоголя, тем более он не часто его пьёт.

— Хочешь спать, цыплёнок?  
— Да… Мне завтра вставать в семь, у меня пары в девять начинаются.

Тайлер немного нахмурился, не понимая, зачем ему так рано вставать.

— Скажи адрес, я тебя довезу.  
— Я могу и сам…  
— Я попросил адрес, Джош.

Джош опять смутился, опуская взгляд, но всё-таки сказал ему адрес. Колледж был не так далеко, чтобы вставать в семь утра, можно было бы и в пол восьмого. Пока Джозеф вбивал адрес в навигатор, Джош уже успел заснуть, опустив голову.  
Тайлер, выйдя из-за стола, тихо подошёл к нему, улыбнувшись уголком губ. Чуть погодя, мягко проводит рукой по щеке Джоша, переводя её на волосы, зарываясь в них пальцами. Как Тайлер и предполагал — мягкие, как шёлк.

— Хей, поспишь в комнате. Давай, вставай.

Медленно открыв глаза, желтоволосый сонно уставился на Джозефа. Почувствовав руку у себя в волосах, он мгновенно взбодрился, немного смутившись такому жесту. Тайлер под его растерянным взглядом убрал руку, ~~но ему не хотелось, его волосы такие мягкие~~. Джош возможно не хочет это признавать, но ему приятна его улыбка. Она тёплая, совсем не подходит к его глазам.

— Иди в комнату, утром я тебя разбужу.

Дан послушно кивнул, встав со стула и направившись в свою комнату. Быстро расправив кровать, он переоделся и лёг спать.  
А вот Тайлер ещё не собирался ложиться. На телефон ему пришло уведомление. Одним взмахом пальца он разблокировал телефон, глядя на присланное сообщение.

**придурок** : ну что, как там дела обстоят, любовничек?

**Вы** : лучше, чем я предполагал.

**придурок** : опять эти точки в конце, перестань

**Вы** : не перестану.

**придурок** : джош кареглазый?

**Вы** : да

**придурок** : смотри, не переиграй там

**Вы** : в каком смысле?

**придурок** : ты ведь не собираешься ему раскрываться, верно?

**Вы** : нет

**придурок** : окей, удачи тебе!

**Вы** : спокойной ночи

Парень отложил телефон, поставив его на зарядку. Он направился в свою комнату, потому что после вина его тоже немного клонило в сон. Через пару минут, как он лёг, перед этим поставив будильник, он сразу заснул.


	4. 'part 4'

_— Джош! Ч-что это?!_

_Он не знал, почему она кричит. От страха? Удивления? Распахнув глаза, зажмурился сначала от боли, а потом от яркого белого света. После пробуждения его пронзает волна страха. Ему страшно видеть её такой напуганной. Эшли сидела в углу комнаты, прижав колени к себе, зарываясь руками и что-то непонятно бормоча. Слышно её всхлипы безысходности. Парень попытался встать с кровати, и всё-таки ему это удается, хоть и с большим трудом. От боли в голове даже не мог нормально соображать. Где он? Они находились в белой комнате без окон, дверей. Тут было практически пусто, за исключением… клетки? Она стояла в другом углу комнаты, сразу бросаясь в глаза. Большая, дверь открыта, но замок будто был выбит. Девушка резко замолчала, все ещё всхлипывая. Джош подошёл к ней, подсаживаясь рядом. Её глаза были полны ужаса и непонимания._

_— Что с тобой стало, Джош?_

_Он хотел коснуться её плеча, но его руку резко обожгло. Слёзы на её щеках стали алыми, но кое-что Дан успел заметить. В её бледно-голубых глазах читалось недоумение и всё тот же страх. Почему они голубые?_

_— Почему… — хотел заговорить желтоволосый, но горло начало болеть._

_От новой порции боли он схватился за голову, но чувствуя пальцами что-то выгнутое, боль резко исчезла. Рога? Откуда? Почему?_

_— Холз, пожалуйста!_

_Но она молчит. Дан не понимает, что происходит, почему она плачет. Но его сразу переклинило, когда он увидел вместо подруги свою мать. Алые слезы капали на белый пол, а парень даже пошевелиться не мог._

_— М-мам?_

_Его пальцы мелко дрожали, как и его голос. Мама, смотря на своего сына, лишь мягко улыбается, как и всегда. Он хотел подойти к ней, но не мог сдвинуться с места, стоял будто вкопанный. Она сама поднялась с пола, подходя с нему._

_— Ты же знал, что так случится?_   
_— Нет. Мама, прошу, что происходит?_   
_— Ты изменился, Джош._

_Она касается его щеки и от этого действия он чувствует сильное невыносимое жжение._

Джош резко распахивает глаза, просыпаясь от странного грохота, шумно дыша после увиденного во сне. Лишь сон. Ему редко снились сны, а уж тем более кошмары. Даже после смерти матери они обходили его стороной, но почему вдруг сегодня? Он восстанавливает дыхание, пытаясь понять, где он находится и что происходит. Даже забыл на несколько секунд, что вчера произошло и почему он в чужой квартире. Сердце бьётся с бешеной скоростью: видеть свою мать с кровью на лице было болезненным ударом для него. Через пару минут Джош приходит в себя, всё ещё нервно вспоминая события сна. Приподнимается с кровати, взяв в руки телефон, чтобы узнать время. Семь утра. Ладно, Дан всё равно планировал вставать примерно в это время. Он садится, потягиваясь и немного удивляясь тому, что матрас ужасно мягкий. Непривычно, но приятно. Он решил пока не переодеваться, а пойти в ванную в растянутой футболке и шортах, но перед этим он заправил кровать.   
Открыв дверь своей комнаты, Джош услышал тихие ругательства. Они доносились из кухни, и, через свою неуверенность, желтоволосый решается приоткрыть дверь, чуть выглядывая за неё.

— Что не день — то поебень. Ну, блять… — тихо ворчал под нос Тайлер, собирая крупные белые осколки от чаши, которую он судя по всему и разбил. Видимо, от этого шума Джош и проснулся.

Джозеф не замечает стоящего в проходе мальчика, пока тот не подсаживается к нему, подобрав несколько осколков. Подняв на него взгляд, Тайлер удивился и чуть приоткрыл рот. 

— Я не планировал тебя будить, — вместо «доброго утра» говорит Тайлер. 

Его губы дрогнули в улыбке, когда он заметил на Джоше чуть свисающую серую футболку с логотипом NASA. Слишком мило, но Тайлер не из таких, кто любит нежности. Хотя, возможно, _это_ было исключением. 

— Я всё равно планировал скоро вставать.  
— Я же говорил, что разбужу тебя. Ты бы мог поспать ещё немного.

С каких пор его беспокоит чей-то сон? Пытается показаться хорошим? Или хочет произвести впечатление? Джозеф сам не знает, что происходит с ним в последнее время. Нет-нет, демоны не могут беспокоиться об обычных людях, уж тем более о такой мелочи, как их сон. 

— Подождите… почему Вы на кухне, если это, по сути… моя обязанность? — подросток подобрал последний кусок и поднял на него взгляд, глядя в его холодного цвета глаза.

А ведь действительно, почему? Тайлер просто хотел приготовить завтрак, хотя отнюдь не умеет готовить, но ведь он нанял прислугу для этих обязанностей. Будто Джош не работает на него, а просто с ним живёт. Ладно, это первый день, он привыкнет. На вопрос желтоволосого он лишь пожимает плечами, забирая осколки с его рук, мимолётно их касаясь. 

— Ладно, я тогда… приготовлю завтрак?  
— Мгм, — еле слышно отвечает Тайлер, выбрасывая осколки в мусорное ведро и сразу уходя из кухни. Что с ним?

Джош (не забыв перед этим принять привычные водные процедуры, такие как душ и чистка зубов) решил осмотреть содержимое холодильника, и, на удивление, там оказалось большое количество продуктов. Джозеф жил один, следовательно продуктов у него было мало… он сходил в магазин? Утром? Ладно, он не стал придавать этому значение, сразу приступая к приготовлению завтрака.  
Как только Джош закончил, на его телефон большим потоком полились уведомления.

**холз** : джош

**холз** : джош

**холз** : ДЖОШ БЛЯТЬ.

**холз** : ответь где ты почему вчера не отвечал

**Вы** : ой

**холз** : В СМЫСЛЕ ОЙ

**Вы** : эм ну в общем я не дома

**холз** : в смысле не дома, сейчас пол восьмого утра

**Вы** : ну

**холз** : стоп

**холз** : ты у тайлера?????

**Вы** : да

**холз** : ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ МНЕ ДАЖЕ НЕ СКАЗАЛ, ПОЧЕМУ ТЕБЯ НЕ БЫЛО ВЧЕРА ОНЛАЙН, Я БЕСПОКОИЛАСЬ

**холз** : быстро все рассказывай

**Вы** : давай в колледже, мне не очень удобно отвечать

**холз** : окей жду твою задницу на месте в 8:40

Наконец отложив телефон, Джош разложил еду по тарелкам. Похоже, Тайлер ушёл в свою комнату. Он решил не напрягать свои голосовые связки, а просто постучать в комнату и позвать. Стучит три раза, прислушиваясь. Почти сразу Тайлер открывает дверь и выходит из комнаты, будто не замечая желтоволосого.

— Я хотел сказать, что завтрак готов.  
— Я понял.

Они ели быстро и молча. Джошу было не очень комфортно от этой тишины, но он всё свёл к тому, что скоро привыкнет. Съев завтрак первее, подросток сразу подошёл к раковине, дабы помыть тарелку. Джозеф подходит буквально спустя десять секунд, косо смотря на него. Ставит тарелку, уходя в гостиную и садясь в кресло, проверяя телефон на наличие сообщений. Пусто, ну, в общем, ему никто и не пишет, если уж так рассуждать. Только Брендон и отец присылает деньги иногда. Легко наверно жить, когда деньги сами к тебе приходят.  
После того, как Дан закончил мыть посуду, он сразу ушёл в комнату переодеваться. Всё как всегда: толстовка, скинни. Снова звенит телефон, оповещая о новом уведомлении.

**холз** : ты где?

**Вы** : скоро выйду

**холз** : не опоздаешь? 

**Вы** : тут не очень далеко

**холз** : окей…

Стук в дверь. 

— Да, входите, — как-то странно произнёс Джош.

Тайлер, приоткрыв дверь, выглянул из-за проёма и оглядел его как будто оценивающим взглядом. 

— Ты готов?  
— Да, уже можем выдвигаться, — сунув руки с телефоном в карман толстовки, отвечает желтоволосый.

Джозеф лишь кивнул, тем самым подзывая его, и тот пошёл за ним, не забыв взять рюкзак. 

***

— На месте.

Джош глянул в окно, оглядывая привычное здание, людей, спешащих на пары. Собираясь уже открыть дверь, он всё же обернулся. 

— Спасибо.  
— Мне всё равно заняться нечем, так что не благодари, окей?

Дан кивнул, немного улыбнувшись, и вышел из дорогой машины, уже ища глазами свою подругу. Машина почти сразу тронулась с места, что не особо его удивило. Эш подходит к нему сзади, обнимая со спины, застав его врасплох.

— Боже, ты меня напугала.  
— Это ты меня напугал, что не отвечал мне целый день, — вроде в шутку отвечает ему беловолосая. — У тебя есть ещё пятнадцать минут чтобы мне всё рассказать.  
— Думаю, тут не хватит пятнадцати минут. Может на обеденном перерыве?  
— Да ты серьёзно, целый день пропадал, а сейчас что-то скрываешь от меня, да? — она возмущённо топнула ногой.   
— Ладно тебе, Холз, не впервой же. Я обещаю, что всё расскажу, но на обеде, хорошо? — оба направились ко входу, сразу подходя к своим шкафчикам.

Джош достает нужные учебники, как и Эшли. Повезло, что они учились в одной группе. Пары прошли на удивление быстро, хоть ничего интересного и не происходило. Ребята сразу направились в столовую, занимая свои места.

— Что ж, — положив руки на стол, начала Холзи, — рассказывайте, сударь.

Джош, как и обещал, в подробностях (кроме своего откровения в виде рассказа о его жизни) всё прояснил. Странное поведение Тайлера, его квартира, рассказы. Франджипани лишь постукивала по столу пальцами, обдумывая что-то.

— Тебе не кажется его поведение подозрительным? 

После этой фразы, желтоволосый теперь тоже задумался, устремив взгляд в одну точку.

— Не знаю.  
— Хотя, может у него на работе проблемы или ещё что-то? — выдвигает предположение беловолосая, на что тот мотает головой.  
— Нет, вряд ли. Он меня сегодня подвозил и сказал, что ему нечем заняться. Не думаю, что у него есть работа.  
— Но откуда у него столько денег? Ты ведь говорил, что у него пиздец какая большая квартира.

Дан лишь пожимает плечами. Через пару часов надо уже возвращаться домой. В смысле, к Тайлеру в квартиру. Но, как говорится, вспомнили солнце, вот и лучик. На телефон пришло уведомление. Джош немного странно посмотрел на ник «голубоглазый» и решил всё-таки его поменять.

**странный** : слуушай

**странный** : может мне заехать за тобой?;)

Мягко говоря, Джош охуел. 

— Что там, Джиш? — с непониманием спросила девушка, наблюдая за удивлённым выражением лица своего друга, устремившего взгляд в телефон.  
— Тут… — с сомнением произнёс подросток, сглатывая накопившуюся во рту слюну. — Пиздец какой-то.  
— Не томи!

Дан просто молча передал ей телефон, а та ухмыльнулась, увидев эти сообщения.

— Какой же он странный, — не без улыбки произносит Франджипани, начиная что-то печатать в ответ Тайлеру, на что Джош спохватился.  
— Ты что творишь?! — он пытался выхватить свой телефон из её рук, но Эшли успела отправить сообщение. Она, ухмыляясь, вернула ему телефон, и тот сразу его выхватил.

**Вы** : конечно, я заканчиваю в пол четвертого, жду

— Какого…  
— Не благодари, — с усмешкой произносит Холзи, вставая со своего места. С тяжёлым вздохом он делает то же самое.   
— Иногда я тебя ненавижу.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, — так же беззаботно отвечает девушка, но сразу замолкает, отводя глаза в сторону.

Джош не понял, к чему она так сделала. Мимо них прошёл парень, косо смотрящий на беловолосую, будто с раздражением, а Эшли, словно не обратив внимания, опустила голову ниже. Когда они отошли чуть дальше, Дан сразу решил спросить.

— Почему он…  
— Не важно, — она резко уходит от ответа.  
— Нет, Холз, это, чёрт возьми, важно, — останавливается парень, поворачиваясь к ней, кладя руки ей на плечи. — Что сейчас произошло? Почему Феликс на тебя так смотрел?  
— Джош, не надо…  
— Убери руки от неё, крашеный, — к ним подошёл Феликс, грозно смотря на них обоих. — Или тебе помочь это сделать?

Джош отпустил её, но он всё ещё не понимал, что происходит. Гилберт положил руку ей на плечо, на что та сразу среагировала, скидывая с себя ладонь.

— Не смей меня касаться.  
— О, правда? Почему же? — со странной улыбкой и раздражением начал парень. Выглядел он обычно: русые волосы, высокий и ничем не примечательный. Но его поведение заставляло поменять своё мнение о нём. — Потому что у тебя уже есть парень? Это он? — указал большим пальцем на желтоволосого Феликс. 

Франджипани молчала, сдерживая свою ярость со слезами. Она взяла Дана за руку, уходя к нужному кабинету. Гилберт остался стоять на месте, но по его глазам видно, что ему это очень не понравилось. Спустя пару минут они уже оказались около кабинета философии.

— Холз…  
— Пожалуйста, Джош, только не пытайся с ним справиться, он уничтожит тебя, — умоляла она, чуть ли не плача.   
— Тише, тише, — он обнял её, успокаивая и поглаживая по спине. Та осторожно обняла его в ответ, неровно дыша. — Расскажешь всё мне потом, хорошо? Тебе нельзя держать подобные вещи в тайне.

Джош дорожил их дружбой, как ничем другим. Он знал, что у Холзи были проблемы, он всегда старался ей помочь и морально, и физически.   
Резко прозвенел звонок, и Джош нехотя разомкнул свои объятия. 

— Спасибо, Джош.

***

**Вы** : хей, когда мне тебя ждать?

**цыпа** : уже через минут десять, Вы будете у входа?

Тайлер улыбается в свой телефон. Даже здесь обращается на «Вы», это немного странно, но он так не считает.

**Вы** : да, там же, где ты вышел

**цыпа** : окей, скоро буду

Джозеф отложил телефон, откинувшись на сиденье. Он сам не замечал своей переменчивости. Вот утром он его даже не особо замечал, а здесь уже сам предлагает завести Дана домой. Прикрывает глаза, немного задумываясь о чём-то. Как ему себя вести при Джоше? Как всегда? Или как-то по-особенному? Или не обращать на него внимание? Или… он просто запутался.

Ты странный, Тайлер.


	5. 'part 5'

Джош всё ещё некомфортно себя чувствует. Он думал, что за неделю уже привыкнет, но как бы не так. Тайлер продолжает странно себя вести: с утра вообще не разговаривает, либо роняет пару фраз, а ближе к вечеру становится таким… любезным? То есть - это правда настораживает. Хоть Джош и был уже готов к тому, что к ним может кто-то придти (как говорил Тайлер), но за неделю этого ещё не произошло. Сейчас Тайлер слишком непонятно себя ведёт, как ему кажется. А может и не кажется.

— Джоши, я думаю тебе стоит согласиться, — с каким-то ярким огоньком в глазах и лёгкой ухмылкой говорит Тайлер, — Мне скучно, — дует губы, будто хочет надавить на жалость.

Пока Джош просто пялится куда-то в одну точку, тот зарывается пальцами в его лимонного цвета волосы, привлекая внимание и одновременно мимолётно наслаждаясь их мягкостью. 

— Вам не кажется это немного несерьёзным? — осторожно хотел отказаться желтоволосый, но Джозеф только больше улыбнулся, медленно убирая свои пальцы из его прядей.  
— Разве я похож на серьёзную личность? — встав с дивана, спрашивает Тайлер, смотря на него сверху вниз, чуть подняв брови. 

Джош взглянул на него, немного поджимая губы.  
 _Почему он решил одеться в этот дурацкий смокинг?_

— Да.  
— Буду считать это за комплимент, цыплёнок, — его кривоватая улыбка только больше озадачивала Джоша. — Ну так? Я даю тебе возможность переодеться, если хочешь.  
— Зачем Вы мне это предлагаете? — с мелкой дрожью в голосе спрашивает он, смотря на Джозефа исподлобья.

Тайлер присел на корточки, его ухмылка ослабла, но появилось кое-что другое. Будто тепло в глазах, которое казалось Джошу уж слишком непривычным. Тепло и Тайлер? Эти слова вообще могут пересекаться?

— Почему ты сразу не сказал, что не хочешь? Я ведь не кусаюсь, — Дана не отторгла его «нежность», но вводила в заблуждение — это уж точно. Это было ему в новинку: видеть Тайлера таким. — Я по глазам вижу, что ты этого не хочешь. Цып, ты можешь пойти спать, я тебя не держу. 

Было бы сложно догадаться, на что его уговаривают. Хотя, тут зависит от того, у кого какая фантазия. Тайлер лишь хотел узнать своего слугу ещё лучше, чем он знает сейчас. И каким же способом? Ну, он предусмотрел то, что Джош очень вряд ли согласится на алкоголь вновь, поэтому немного изменил правила игры. Решил сыграть в «правда или выпей», только вместо «выпей» надо было снять один элемент одежды. Придурок? Однозначно.

— Но… я не говорил «нет», — после этой фразы Джозеф почти сразу поднял на него взгляд, загадочно улыбаясь. 

Резко встав, он нагнулся к нему так, что между их лицами оставалось около десятка сантиметров, что заставило Дана занервничать, сглатывая слюну, отчего его кадык дрогнул.

— Хорошо, Джоши, можешь пойти переодеться, — отпрянул так же резко, как и приблизился, и Джош еле слышно выдохнул, опуская голову.  
— Не думаю, что мне нужно многое скрывать, чтобы идти переодеваться, — тихо говорит Дан.

Джозефу даже нравится такая уверенность в своей честности. Хотя, никто ведь не будет проверять. С яркой ухмылкой он ушёл куда-то на кухню, оставляя желтоволосого в недоумении, но когда он вернулся с бутылкой мартини в руках, лицо Джоша снова возвратило невозмутимый вид. 

— Я для себя, мне просто нужно разогреться.

Подросток отводит глаза, уже думая, что зря на это согласился. Надо было отказываться, пока была возможность. 

— Хей, всё нормально будет, я же не извращенец какой-то, — со странной усмешкой заметил его беспокойство Тайлер. 

Не извращенец, но сам придумал эту «игру». Да, конечно. Открыв бутылку и уже налив себе бокал, Джозеф перевёл взгляд на Джоша. Тот будто сидел в ожидании, нервно заламывая пальцы и кусая щёки изнутри. Не до крови, но так, что боль была ощутимой. 

— Кто начнёт? — спрашивает Тайлер, всё ещё внимательно рассматривая его, изучая каждую эмоцию на его лице. 

Тот молчал, уставившись в пол. Тайлер предполагал, что так и будет, поэтому сразу решил взять инициативу на себя.

— Окей, я могу начать. Хм… — он делал вид, будто думает над вопросом, но на самом деле уже давно знал, что хочет спросить у него. — Как тебе «работа»?

Джош поднял на него глаза, смотря на него аля «что, блять?» Есть что-то страннее этого вопроса? Скорее всего — последующие вопросы.

— Меня устраивает, — Джош старался отвечать объективно, но взгляд Тайлера на себе ощущался словно под нутром, отдавая холодом и мелкой дрожью. Хотя на лице красовалась лёгкая улыбка. Всё-таки его глаза выдают свой цвет. — ну, то есть… я пока привыкаю. Я не нахожу никакого отторжения, знаете…  
— Приятно слышать, — он откинулся на диван с довольной улыбкой, медленно попивая мартини из бокала.

Подросток чувствовал одновременно дискомфорт и недоумение при виде Тайлера. Почему он не может вести себя поприличнее? Или это Джош преувеличивает… или нет? Что вообще происходит? Нужно придумать вопрос, всего-навсего любой вопрос, это ведь легко.  
Тайлер всё это время просто пялился на него в ожидании, пока тот находился в своих раздумьях. Лишь спустя некоторое время Джош заметил его взгляд и быстро отвёл глаза, снова задумываясь.

— Джоши-и, — медленно растягивает его имя, будто специально, и снова эта дерзкая улыбка. — Давай, это же просто.

Не выдержав этого давления в виде «Джоши», он быстро проговаривает:  
— Зачем Вы завели эту анкету на сайте?

Действительно лёгкий вопрос, правда же? Джош сказал буквально первое, что пришло ему в голову, и, видимо, надо было подумать лучше, прежде чем это озвучивать. Джозеф замер, его улыбка медленно перешла от дерзкой к нервной. Через пару секунд он начал так же нервно хихикать, уставившись в потолок.

— А ты знаешь какие вопросы задавать, — снова отпивая, он отставил бокал на кофейный столик, стоящий рядом, принимаясь снимать с себя носки.

« _Что такого в этом вопросе?_ » - думал Джош, но знал, что ответ на свой вопрос очень вряд ли получит. 

— Ну что ж, моя очередь, — быстро сменил свой настрой на прежний, уставившись на него, упираясь руками в диван и улыбаясь, — Сыграешь мне как-нибудь на барабанах?  
— Это вопрос? — поднимая одну бровь, спрашивает Дан.  
— Больше похоже на просьбу, так что допустим, что нет. Ну так?

Подросток пожал плечами, задумываясь. Последний раз он играл на барабанах где-то месяц назад. Конечно, он всё помнит, но без тренировки не обойдёшься.

— Не знаю, я давно не тренировался. Вряд ли что-то сносное получится.

Тот лишь понимающе мычит, сведя брови к переносице. 

— Ладно, о вопросе. Ты считаешь меня странным?

Как и говорилось выше, последующий вопрос оказался ещё больше непонятным, чем прошлый. 

— В каком смысле? — желтоволосый считал его странноватым - это факт. Но это что, правда было так заметно?  
— В прямом, — он настаивает на своём, смотря ему прямо в глаза, — В твоих глазах я странный, так ведь?  
— С чего Вы так решили… — не успел даже договорить, его перебивает Джозеф.  
— Цып, твоя очередь задавать вопрос ещё не пришла.

Джош замолк, понимая, что отделаться точно не получится. Даже если снимет что-то из одежды, и так будет понятно, что его ответ: « _Да, Тайлер, ты, блять, странный!_ ». После минуты тишины, он берёт себя в руки, решаясь ответить, а не лишать себя одежды.

— Да, есть такое…

 _Господи, да перестань ты лыбиться!_  
От его улыбки ему становилось не по себе. И, как минимум, от того факта, что он с ним, как бы, живёт и зависит от него. За такие слова можешь и на улицу попасть, Джош.

— Мне нравится твоя честность, — наливает ещё бокал, покачивая его, и наблюдает за переливающейся жидкостью, стекающей по стенкам стекла, — можешь уже задавать вопрос.

Дан не особо долго думал, потому что уже задавал себе этот вопрос буквально минут пять назад. И он был простым, так что мало вероятно, что Тайлер не захочет говорить правду.

— Почему Вы сегодня в смокинге?

Тайлер, вздыхая, уже без лишних слов просто снял пиджак, повесив его на рядом стоящий стул, пока тот про себя медленно охуевал.  
 _Неужели ему легче раздеться, чем говорить правду? Но… Джош, он просто снял пиджак, о чём ты думаешь?_  
Джош не спеша размышлял об этом: сегодня Тайлера не было больше полу дня, подростку пришлось доехать до квартиры одному, и слава богу, что тот хотя бы оставил ему ключи. Куда парень мог так одеться? Вопрос же правда лёгкий, что тут можно было бы скрывать?

— Я понимаю, что ты можешь сейчас напридумывать себе много странностей, но тут всё легко, а говорить не особо хочется, понимаешь? — спокойно и серьёзно говорит Тайлер, пальцами поправляя воротник чёрной рубашки. — Да, и кстати, мне нравятся костюмы, особенно чёрные. Ладно, если уж ты решил играть по крупному, то я тоже начну.

« _Странностей? Куда ещё больше? «По крупному»? Да, я же простые вопросы задавал!_ » - по лицу Джоша и не скажешь, что он сейчас проклинает буквально всё в этом мире и в первую очередь Тайлера. Тот ухмыльнулся, удобно устраиваясь на диване.

— Почему ты выбрал именно мою анкету?

Джош лишь на секунду подумал, что смог бы ответить на этот вопрос. Мол, анкету нашла его подруга, и все условия подходили. Но ведь Дан мог ещё полистать сайт и найти другого человека, но по какой-то причине он остановил свой выбор на Тайлере.   
Подросток перевёл на него взор, замечая на себе заинтересованный взгляд, и, закатывая глаза, он также начал снимать с себя носки.

— Миленько, — лишь бросает Джозеф, на что тот молчит, сложив руки на груди.

 _Нихуя не мило, Тайлер._  
Видимо желтоволосый принял это за вызов, кто же из них всё-таки быстрее разденется. Вновь думать долго не пришлось, и он еле заметно улыбнулся, что не осталось без внимания Тайлера, и тот странно на него взглянул.

— Почему мне нельзя входить в Вашу комнату?..

« _Тупой вопрос, Джош. Возможно ему просто нужно личное пространство, а ты даже не подумал об этом_ », — но увидев его стеклянный взгляд, направленный куда-то сквозь бокал, все эти мысли сразу отпали.

— Ладно, возможно сегодня мне придется принять своё поражение, — через минуту говорит Тайлер слишком спокойным голосом, принимаясь не спеша расстёгивать пуговицы своей чёрной рубашки.

Джош правда пытался смотреть куда угодно, но ведь по сути он сам заставил его раздеться. Блять. Ему стало слишком некомфортно.

— Ты чего? — Тайлер, отложив рубашку в сторону, снова обратил внимание на себя, и тот осторожно перевёл взгляд, смущённо уставившись на него.

Лицо Дана приобрело розоватый оттенок, потому что, если честно, не каждый день вживую видишь малознакомого человека обнаженным. Пусть и по пояс, пусть Джош живёт у него неделю, он всё равно казался ему незнакомцем. Но… его тату чертовски красивые. Аккуратно выведенные геометрические фигуры, слишком простые, от этого загадочные и через чур прекрасные. Он тщательно их рассматривал, даже позабыв о Тайлере вообще.  
А тот молчал, мягко улыбаясь, и ожидая, когда Джош скажет хоть слово. Хотя, зачем ждать, если можно сказать первым? ~~И застать мальчика врасплох.~~

— Цып?

Джош поднял взгляд чуть выше - на его глаза, заливаясь краской и быстро отводя глаза в сторону. 

— Они красивые… — единственное что говорит Дан, пока тот озадаченно на него смотрит.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Да.

Он тихо хмыкает, о чём-то думая, и отпивает из бокала, чувствуя разгорячённость в горле и ниже. Тайлер, как маленький ребёнок, еле слышно хихикнул, уже зная, что у него спросить, а тот занервничал, сжимая пальцами край кожаного дивана.

— Какая у тебя ориентация?

« _Какого…_ » — только подумайте - Джош Дан смущён обычным вопросом и не может вымолвить ни слова. Странно, правда?

— Я н-не… — пока тот, подняв одну бровь и ухмыляясь, смотрит на него с вызовом, желтоволосый просто уставился в пол, поджимая губы.

Тайлеру даже как-то приятно осознавать то, что смог застать его так сильно врасплох. И, возможно, он ещё не проиграл в этой «игре».  
Джош, пытаясь не обращать внимание на чужой взгляд, снимает с себя толстовку, оставаясь в футболке.

— Если что, с алкоголем это делать намного легче, — усмехнувшись, говорит Тайлер, на что тот отрицательно качает головой. — как знаешь.

И только сейчас Дан понимает, что даже не знает, когда закончится эта игра. Он опять таки понимает, что нужно было отказываться сразу.  
Быстро переводя дух и откашливаясь, он решается на возможно очень рисковый вопрос. 

— А у Вас?..  
— Переводишь стрелки, цыплёнок? Очень умно, — отвечает через пару секунд молчания, ярко улыбаясь. — Я бисексуал. Хотя, некоторые демоны довольно горячие. 

Возможно Тайлер был прав, с алкоголем легче. Но кто Джош такой, чтобы отказываться от своих слов? Хоть ему сейчас и максимально некомфортно, он будет держаться. Ну, хотя бы постарается.

— Хей, если хочешь, мы можем остановиться. Я вижу, что тебе нехорошо, Джош.

 _Что за…_  
Опять эта забота, что с ним не так? Почему его настроение такое переменчивое? Почему Джошу не плевать на это? Почему он вообще волнуется по этому поводу?

— Я… не знаю.  
— Ложись спать, я приберусь сам, — Джозеф встаёт, подхватив с собой рубашку и накидывая её себе на плечи. Улавливает взгляд Джоша, кивая ему, на что тот стыдливо отводит взгляд. — Джоши, ты думаешь я смогу продолжать это, когда вижу, что тебе не нравится?   
— Нет… я… то есть…  
— Иди спать, завтра можем отдохнуть или сходить куда-нибудь. Если ты, конечно, хочешь этого. Идёт?

Джош работает у него прислугой. Какого чёрта это происходит? Ему максимально стыдно просто за то, что он тут находится. То есть, к нему проявляют заботу просто так, хотя не обязаны. Далеко не обязаны.   
Он еле заметно кивает, забрав свою одежду, и быстро направился к своей комнате, в последний раз бросая взгляд на Тайлера. Тот мягко улыбнулся ему, отворачиваясь. Он берёт уже практически пустую бутылку, допивая из горла, в другую руку захватывает бокал, чтобы помыть за собой посуду.  
Джош, сидя в своей комнате, даже боялся переодеться в спальную одежду. Ему срочно нужно в душ, необходимо поразмыслить и лечь спать с чистыми мыслями.


	6. 'part 6'

_8:16 AM_

**холз** : джош

 **холз** : он читает мои мысли

 **холз** : мне очень рискованно отправлять эти сообщения, впутывать тебя в это и вообще думать об этом

 **холз** : прошу помоги мне

 **холз** : мне очень страшно джош

Девушка, сидя на полу, холодными дрожащими пальцами отправляла сообщения, надеясь на что-то. Как он сможет ей помочь? Вызвать полицию? Это наверняка не поможет. Она не знала зачем ему пишет, ведь прекрасно осознавала, что он вряд ли сможет чем-то помочь. Ей до жути страшно, всё из-за какого-то мудака, думающего, что может играться с чувствами других людей. «Играться» — мягко говоря. До жути страшно за Джоша, страшно за себя. Она даже не может сама позвонить по телефону доверия, вызвать полицию, да даже другу написать было очень рискованно. Велика вероятность, что _он_ может читать её мысли прямо сейчас. Он следит за ней постоянно. Она надеялась, что всё прошло, что всё позади. Франджипани думала, что наконец вырвалась из этой клетки. И попалась в ещё одну: более тесную и крепкую. Она плачет постоянно, её голова болит постоянно, она в страхе _постоянно_. Кидала вещи в стену от злости, но он слышал это и наверняка только радовался очередной «победе». Она не спит ночами, только потому, что он доводит её до слёз даже во сне. Феликс Гилберт. Только об упоминании этого имени хотелось вырвать себе все волосы с головы, лишь бы больше никогда о нём не говорили вновь. Эшли согласна на всё, чтобы он ушёл из её жизни раз и навсегда. И она думала, что он ушёл. Но сильно ошибалась, даже не представляла, что это будет продолжаться больше года.   
Абьюзивные отношения довольно частая штука, правда ведь? Особенно, если инициатор — настоящий бес. Как она вообще могла быть с ним в отношениях, как она могла быть так слепа? Как это произошло? Почему ей страшно выходить из дома и даже думать о ~~нужных~~ лишних вещах?   
Феликс лишь потешался её страху. Он только его вдохновлял на большие действия. Ему _нравится_ её страх. Только её. Слёзы, крики, удары кулаками об стену, её раны. Демона это только забавляло. Загнать её в угол для него было будто шуткой. И от этого было смешно только Гилберту.  
Девушка отчаянно пыталась бороться с ним, но он всегда её найдет, никогда не отстанет, никогда не отпустит. Никогда не покинет её головы и никогда не позволит покинуть ей его.  
Холзи плакала, забившись в угол комнаты, стараясь ни о чём не думать, особенно об отправленных сообщениях. Всё ведь будет хорошо, это не будет длиться вечно, когда-нибудь это прекратится? Ей хотелось так думать. А ему становилось смешно.

— Пожалуйста, перестань, перестань, пожалуйста, Феликс! — кричала она срывающимся голосом, рыдая в пустоту. — Что ты хочешь от меня, чёрт тебя дери! 

Она снова делает себе больно, снова ударяет об стену. Костяшки пальцев за последний месяц практически не заживали, оставляя после ударов кровавые следы. Опять придётся покупать бинты.  
Феликс откровенно смеялся, смотря в потолок своей комнаты. Смеялся до боли в животе. Ему приятно осознавать, что он довёл её до такого состояния. 

— Нет уж, детка, ты сама меня выбрала, — говорит он сам себе, ведь Эшли уж точно его не слышит.

Никто не знал, что у него было в голове. Одно точно: ему нравилось причинять боль «его девушке».

***

Подросток проснулся от будильника, заведённого на девять утра. Потянувшись до хруста спины и зевнув, он даже не сразу вспомнил, что происходило вчера. Да и не особо хотелось думать об этом, ему нужно заняться делом, не просто же так ему платят. Джош уже знает, что Тайлер проснётся ближе к одиннадцати, поэтому он не особо торопится. Дел было не так много, успеет. Дан берёт в руки телефон, пытаясь его разблокировать, но понимает, что забыл поставить его на зарядку. Цокнув языком, он понимает, что ему ничего не остаётся делать, кроме как приступить к работе.   
Как он и предполагал, Тайлер проснулся к концу десятого часа, и желтоволосый как раз заканчивал делать завтрак. Всё ещё сонный Джозеф плюхнулся на стул, устремляя свой взгляд на жёлтую макушку, еле заметно улыбаясь. Тот принёс кофе (для Тайлера) и еду, разложенную по тарелкам, усаживаясь напротив него. Тот продолжал с лёгкой улыбкой рассматривать его волосы, тем самым озадачивая его ещё больше. Неужели у Тайлера хорошее настроение? Утром? Быть такого не может. « _Почему он смотрит на меня?_ » — Джош делает вид, что не замечает этого, но всё равно его поведение немного настораживает. Уже приступив к еде, Тайлер всё равно не сводил с него взгляда и даже не пытался это скрыть. 

— Я говорил тебе, что ты потрясающе готовишь? — да, мальчик умеет готовить, но в этом нет ничего необычного. Возможно, Джозеф просто давно не питался нормальной пищей и обычную готовку воспринимает, как нечто волшебное.

— Нет, не говорили…

Тайлер усмехнулся, ничего не говоря, продолжил завтракать. К чему это было? Или у него и вправду хорошее настроение? С чего бы вдруг? 

— Ты не против, если к нам зайдут Даллон с Брендоном? — скорее всего, это был риторический вопрос, ведь разве Джош может ответить «против»?  
— Нет.  
— Почему ты такой неразговорчивый, Джоши? — ему бы не есть, а поболтать. Точно что-то произошло.  
— … Не знаю?  
— Что-то произошло?

Неужели Джозеф волнуется? Это точно не он, его подменили. Его может беспокоить то, что подросток неразговорчив, серьёзно? Тайлер сам не знал, зачем он это спросил. И он не знал, что с ним происходит. Хороший день? В последнее время у него была слишком резкая перемена настроения, но почему-то в этот раз оно будто сохранилось со вчерашнего вечера. Он немного в шоке от самого себя, если честно. Хоть эти эмоции были искренними, он всё равно не понимал себя.   
А Дан охуел. Немного, но всё же он был удивлён. « _Он. Беспокоится. Обо мне?_ » — мысли путаются, скручиваясь в паутину, он даже понять ничего не может. Что сейчас происходит? Тайлер поинтересовался, всё ли у него хорошо? Или ему просто что-то нужно?

— Всё в порядке, правда, — желтоволосый улыбнулся ему, впервые за долгое время.

Почему Тайлер не замечал, что тот почти не улыбается? Его улыбка была… красивой, да. Ему стало немного легче после сказанных слов и он улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
Закончив завтракать, Джош помыл посуду и взял свой телефон с зарядки, усаживаясь в гостиной напротив Джозефа. Тайлер сел на диван, набирая номер своего друга.

— Да? — через несколько гудков сонно отвечает ему Ури, будто тот только что проснулся, хотя на часах уже скоро полдень.  
— Ты чего, спишь? Уже полдень, ты вроде собирался ко мне приходить, — тот собирался придти к нему где-то к часу, поэтому Тайлер немного раздражён.  
— А… ну, да… ну, мы придём где-то к двум, окей? — вспоминает Брендон. Тот на другом конце трубки слышит странный шум и нервные вздохи. Да ладно, блять, неужели так вовремя позвонил? — …полтретьего. Мы придём полтретьего.  
— Окей, я понял, жду, — говорит напоследок Джозеф, вешая трубку. Но замечает подростка, находящегося будто бы в оцепенении, он даже не моргает. — Хей, всё в порядке?

Джош не слышит его, он просто перечитывает сообщения снова и снова, впадая в небольшую панику. Он никогда так не беспокоился, внутри него будто взорвался стеклянный сосуд, и осколки впивались во всё тело. 

_Он читает мои мысли._

— Я-я… м-мне нужно уехать… — дрожащим голосом говорит желтоволосый, быстро поднимаясь с кресла, пока тот удивлённо на него пялится.  
— Э… зачем? — с небольшой паузой спрашивает Тайлер, не до конца понимая, что с ним.

Подросток не собирается ему говорить об этом, потому что не видит в этом смысла. Только проблемы появятся.

— Это не особо важно, мне просто нужно кое-куда съездить, — избегает вопроса Дан, но не решаясь пока уйти в свою комнату.  
— Конечно не важно, по твоему лицу видно.

_Почему тебя это вообще волнует?_

— У подруги проблемы, мне срочно нужно… — не успел даже договорить, как тот усмехнулся, перебивая его.  
— Сразу бы сказал. Иди, только напиши, окей? — и он замер, осознав, что только что ляпнул.

« _Что, блять?_ » — Джош стоял на месте, будто завис, и через пару секунд быстро кивнул, уходя в комнату.   
Почему Джозеф сказал это? «Напиши»? Очень мило с твоей стороны, Тайлер. Он просто сам не понимает, что делает. Он может и не хотел этого говорить, но будто «другой Тайлер» сказал это за него. Что с ним происходит? Словно сбой в системе, ведь за собой он раньше такого не замечал. Тайлер грубый, Тайлер странный, Тайлер эгоист. Но сейчас это будто не он, а кто-то другой. Ему срочно нужно выяснить, в чём причина его непривычного поведения.   
Джош, заперев за собой дверь, сел на пол и начал печатать сообщения, в надежде на то, что не опоздал.

_11:48 AM_

**Вы** : холз???

 **Вы** : боже пожалуйста скажи что ты в порядке

 **Вы** : я собираюсь.

Эшли, увидев его сообщения, резко вздрогнула, прикрывая ладонями рот, так как накатывались слёзы. Нет, она окончательно его в это ввязала. Он пострадает, и это будет по её вине.

 **холз** : нет я не в порядке 

**холз** : и не смей приезжать не смей

 **Вы** : перестань меня останавливать я приеду и точка

 **холз** : не надо джош тебе будет хуже я не хочу чтобы ты в этом участвовал

 **холз** : я написала тебе потому что боялась джош

 **холз** : мне нельзя долго писать он может в любой момент прочитать мои мысли

 **холз** : не смей приезжать если он узнает что ты хочешь мне помочь он тебя уничтожит

 **Вы** : да плевать я на него хотел эш я хочу тебе помочь

 **холз** : я не знаю чем ты сможешь мне помочь

 **Вы** : я выезжаю, жди

 **холз** : я же попросила джош пожалуйста я не хочу чтобы ты пострадал чёрт джош не надо

 **Вы** : что он мне сделает? 

**холз** : ты не понял? он чёрт возьми демон джош. он читает мои мысли. и если ты приедешь он убьет тебя. пожалуйста

 **Вы** : холзи ты можешь не думать обо мне?

 **холз** : я стараюсь 

**холз** : я бью в стену чтобы не думать 

**Вы** : пожалуйста не делай себе больно, просто постарайся думать о другом, ладно? я постараюсь тебе помочь

 **холз** : я не могу

Увидев надпись «оффлайн», он чуть не бросил телефон в стену, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и больно оттягивая их. Ему хотелось плакать от осознания того, что он вряд ли сможет ей помочь, что это только подвергнет его опасности. Но он не может просто сидеть, зная, что у его подруги серьёзные _проблемы_. Собрав все необходимые вещи и переодевшись, он вышел из комнаты, не оставшись незамеченным.

— Когда ты вернёшься? — спрашивает Тайлер, заходя в коридор, наблюдая за тем, как тот быстро одевается.  
— Не знаю.  
— Мне ждать тебя сегодня?  
— А Вы будете ждать? — не подумав, сказал Джош, уже жалея об этом.

Тот промолчал, облокотившись о стену, нервно кусая щёки изнутри. « _Нет, ну посмотрите на него: «будете ждать», хах, ещё чего…_ » — думал про себя Тайлер, отводя взгляд и поджимая губы, будто бы обижен на что-то. Или на кого-то.  
Дан поднял на него глаза, собираясь уходить, но тот на него даже не посмотрел. После того, как он ушёл, Джозеф закрыл за ним дверь, сразу упав на диван в гостиной. И что это было?

« _Да блять, ничего ведь не происходило, что случилось с тобой, Тайлер?_ » — у него уже болела голова от этих мыслей. Очень кстати, что сегодня придут Брендон с Даллоном, а это значит, что будет алкоголь. Пить в одиночестве - не для него.   
Внезапно звонит телефон, и Тайлер сбрасывает звонок, зная, кто его беспокоит. И нет, это не Брендон. Прикрывает глаза, стараясь отпустить все мысли, чтобы они ушли прочь из его головы.   
Скучно одному, не правда ли? Даже заняться нечем. Видимо, и вправду ждёт.

***

Он уже стоял напротив её дома, даже боясь нажимать на звонок. Ветер пробирался под кофту, бросая его тело в дрожь, хотя он и так дрожит от этой ситуации. Решает сначала написать, убедившись, что она в безопасности.

 **Вы** : я за дверью.

 **холз** : иду

Услышав щёлканье дверного замка, желтоволосый замер, и, увидев свою подругу, он сразу крепко обнял её, отчего у той начали слезиться глаза.

— Я ведь говорила тебе не приезжать, придурок, — без злобы, отчаянно цепляясь руками за его плечи, чуть ли не рыдает девушка.   
— Тш-ш, всё будет в порядке, — пытается успокоить её Джош, поглаживая её дрожащую спину.  
— Н-нет, тебе нельзя здесь быть, нельзя! — Франджипани отпрянула от него, — Джош, пожалуйста, тебе нельзя здесь находиться, — тот уже хотел было возразить, но та не дала ему сказать и слова, — не спорь со мной. 

Джош лишь вздохнул, качая головой, и она поняла, что у неё очень вряд ли получится его вразумить. 

— Эш, ты ведь знаешь что я не уйду, пока не помогу тебе хоть как-нибудь?

Девушка, отводя взгляд, грустно кивнула. Только вспомнив о том, что они до сих пор на улице, она резко схватила его за руку и потащила за собой в дом. Закрыв все замки, она села на пол, прижимая колени к себе. 

— Холз… — он присел к ней, касаясь её колена, отчего та вздрогнула.  
— Я очень боюсь за тебя, ты понимаешь это? Все мои успокоительные закончились, бинты тоже. Мне страшно выходить на улицу. Мне страшно разговаривать сейчас с тобой.  
— Давай я схожу за нужными вещами? Я не надолго, правда, — беловолосая, взглянув на него, неуверенно кивнула, вставая с пола.   
— Возьми, — она даёт ему деньги, и Джош чувствует её холодные пальцы. Она сильно утомилась, — купи успокоительные, спирт и бинты, пожалуйста… 

Он кивнул, собираясь уходить, но обернулся, взглянув на неё. 

— Ты хорошо спишь?  
— Нет, — честно отвечает Эшли.  
— Тебе нужно восстановить режим, хорошо? Ложись спать, я скоро приду, — говорит напоследок Дан, мягко обнимает её и уходит, заперев за собой дверь.

Девушка не хотела ему перечить, она и вправду сильно хотела спать. Только вот она не уверена, что сможет заснуть. Почувствовав боли в голове, она сразу ударила в стену, стараясь думать о другом. 

— Я только успокоилась, ублюдок! — выравнивает дыхание, пытаясь думать о том, как бы хорошо было, если бы Феликса не было в её жизни. 

Это единственное, что могло её успокоить. За исключением Джоша, у неё только тёплые воспоминания о нём. Но ей _нельзя_ думать о нём. Она знала, что сейчас на ней ответственность за его безопасность.  
Думала о том, как ходила на концерт своей любимой группы в прошлом году вместе со своей подругой. Думала о своей семье, к которой уже давно не приезжала. Старалась думать лишь о хорошем, что не связано с её лучшим другом. Так и заснула, понимая, что Гилберту это не понравится. Как только он хоть на секунду теряет контроль, он становится настоящим демоном. Хотя, он понимал, что ей нужно хотя бы немного поспать, но его всё равно не устраивал такой расклад.  
Джош, вернувшись спустя час, оставил всё купленное (не только то, что она просила) в её спальне, там где она и заснула. Нашёл листок с ручкой, решив написать записку. Потому что, когда она проснётся, он уже вряд ли будет здесь. Очень повезло, что она как-то раз дала ему дубликат ключей от её квартиры, поэтому он сможет закрыть за собой дверь, дабы не беспокоиться насчёт её безопасности. Но ему всё равно боязно. Он, хоть и неровным почерком, но пытался выводить буквы как можно понятнее, чтобы та быстро прочитала и подолгу об этом не думала.

_Холз, думай только о хорошем, не смей ему поддаваться, хорошо? Я верю в тебя, ты сильная и ты обязательно справишься с этим. Прости, я понимаю, что мне опасно здесь находиться, поэтому, чтобы ты не чувствовала ещё больший стресс, я уйду. Но пиши мне, когда у тебя будут проблемы, договорились? Я буду чувствовать себя спокойнее, когда знаю, что с тобой, Эш._   
_Люблю, Джош._

Положив записку на стол, он сел рядом с ней. Ему спокойнее быть рядом, и знать, что сейчас она в порядке. Даже просто слышать её тихое ровное сопение было успокаивающе. Хотелось верить, что он хоть как-то ей помог. Посидев с ней ещё около получаса, он ушёл, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.   
Взглянул на время, было уже около четырёх часов. Неужели время так быстро летит? Где-то через полчаса он вернулся, открыв дверь квартиры и уже слыша чей-то незнакомый смех. Джош тихо вошёл в квартиру, раздеваясь, но все будто притихли, что его немного насторожило. К нему вышел Тайлер со странной улыбкой на лице, пафосно облокачиваясь о дверной косяк.

— Привет, цыплёнок, я ждал, — с необычной интонацией говорит Джозеф. Он был пьян, однозначно. 

Джош молча поднял на него взгляд, немного недоумевая. Через пару секунд пришёл какой-то высокий голубоглазый парень, и он выглядел более менее адекватно, в отличии от Тайлера. Джош озадаченно перевёл на него взгляд.

— О, ты видимо Джош? — удивлённо начал парень, приветливо улыбаясь.  
— Да, а Вы… — хотел начать желтоволосый, как его перебил Тайлер.  
— Прикинь, он ушёл, хотя я сказал, что вы сегодня придёте. Очень неуважительно, Джоши.

_Что ты несёшь?_

— Хей, не слушай его, он придурок. Я Даллон, — улыбаясь, протянул руку для приветствия Даллон. Тот с сомнением в глазах пожал его руку, всё ещё косо смотря на Джозефа.  
— Меня не было пару часов, что произошло?

Тайлер, усмехаясь, подошёл слишком близко к Джошу, смотря на него туманным от алкоголя взглядом. От него буквально веяло перегаром.

— Мы просто веселились, а ты ушёл.

Джош продолжает недоумевать.

— Тай, я думаю, что тебе стоит присесть, — держа его за локти, сказал Уикс, уводя его в гостиную, но тот начал сопротивляться.  
— Эй, какой я тебе нахуй Тай? Я Тайлер, не трогай меня! — начал грубить Тайлер, но тот лишь усмехнулся его попыткам сбежать из его рук.

— Джош, проходи, с ним всё будет в порядке.

Желтоволосый до сих пор не понимал, что происходит, но кивнул, сняв с себя ветровку и осторожно проходя в гостиную, не забыв взять с собой телефон. Садясь на диван, он просто оценивал обстановку. Потому что он уже знал, что эту хуйню ему ещё прибирать. Устало вздохнув, он откинулся на спинку, и к нему очень вовремя присел другой парень. Он начал тщательно рассматривать нового гостя, отчего подростку стало немного неудобно.

— А Тайлер говорил, что ты красивый. Нет, ну волосы, конечно, прикольные, но я ожидал большего.

От удивления брови Джоша поднялись к верху.   
Он смотрел на него, будто тот только что сказал какой-то бред. Хотя, стоп, так и было.

— Что за… — он ещё больше не понимал, но подоспел Даллон, садясь напротив вместе с Тайлером, который уже хотел поскорее от него улизнуть, но тот всё ещё крепко его держал.

— Знакомься, Джош, это Брендон, — рукой указывает Уикс на парня, сидящего рядом с подростком, и тот широко улыбнулся, протягивая руку для приветствия.

— Приятно познакомиться! 

Джош тоже пожал ему руку, смотря на Даллона, молча спрашивая его: « _Может объяснишь, что тут происходит, а то я вижу, что ты тут один нормальный_ ».

— Эм, ну… я не знаю, как это тебе объяснить, мы просто немного выпили, — будто оправдывается Уикс.  
— Ага, «немного»… — с язвой ответил на реплику Даллона Тайлер.

Весело.


	7. 'part 7'

Неудивительно, что Джош немного их опасался. Друзья Тайлера могли оказаться буквально кем угодно, но он расслабился спустя может минут десять. Просто они показались ему довольно безобидными, чем в его представлении до этого. Обычно к незнакомцам он относился спокойно, но после Тайлера он стал чуть более осторожным. Не то, что бы Джозеф был каким-то опасным или типо того… он просто необычный. Но гости показались ему довольно приятными со стороны, в них не было ничего отторгающего. И за эти десять минут он всё равно ничего нового не узнал. Тайлер же всё это время пытался вырваться из рук Даллона, и тот, томно вздохнув, силой отвёл Джозефа в свою комнату. Тот громко ругался, пытаясь вырваться, но его попытки оказались тщетны, и явно было видно, что он устал. Снова быстрая перемена настроения, и Джош не особо удивлён. Вернувшись, Даллон с невозмутимым видом сел на диван напротив Джоша, будто ничего не произошло.

— Слушай, может хотя бы пообщаемся? Ты наверняка ничего о нас не знаешь, как и мы о тебе, — начинает разговор Даллон, обращаясь к желтоволосому, на что тот пожал плечами, сомнительно кивнув. — как ты здесь, справляешься? 

Подросток лишь коротко кивнул, на что Брендон с тяжёлым вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана, сложив руки на груди и бросив взгляд на Уикса.

— Нет уж, Дал, давай сразу к делу.  
— Какому ещё делу, мы с человеком знакомимся, — голубоглазый покачал головой, пока Джош странно на них смотрел, подняв брови. — То есть… тебе нормально жить здесь? — спросил Даллон у Джоша, и тот отвёл взгляд, задумавшись.

Что за допрос? Откровенно говоря, ему неловко от этого вопроса. К чему Даллон ведёт? Дан, раздумывая, что ответить, заламывает пальцы, хотя всё ещё не до конца понимает, что тот имеет в виду. 

— Меня должно что-то напрягать? — _Уже напрягает, Джош_.  
— Нет, просто… мы давно знаем Тайлера, и… — говорит Уикс, но за него заканчивает Брендон.  
— Я думаю, ты заметил, что он странный, но это нормально, поверь. Просто не беспокойся, окей? 

« _Почему они мне это говорят?_ » — думал подросток, сводя брови к переносице. Хотя, что в Тайлере странного? Перемена настроения? Непредсказуемость? Но если его об этом спрашивают, значит так и есть. Желтоволосый не придумал это сам, Джозеф правда ненормальный. _Нельзя утверждать, откуда тебе знать, что это не маска?_ Тайлер такой сложный.

— Я в порядке. И ничего такого не было, чтобы я беспокоился, — он сам знает, что говорит неправду. И они это тоже знают. Но ничего не говорят.

Брендон и Даллон просто хотели его предупредить, а может и уберечь от последствий, но объяснять, каких именно последствий Джошу ждать они, видимо, не собирались. Это странно, что толком незнакомые люди хотят ему таким образом «помочь». Он верит им, но следует всегда проверять самому. Джош обычно и придерживается такой тактики.  
Почувствовав вибрацию телефона, он незаметно достал его из кармана джинс, увидев одно сообщение.

**странный** : можешь вывести их как будет возможность? желательно как можно быстрее.

**Вы** : окей

**странный** : очень льстит, что ты говоришь им неправду.

Он решил проигнорировать второе сообщение, потому что даже в голове не укладывалось, как Тайлер вообще мог услышать их разговор, если он находится в своей комнате далеко от гостиной? Вдруг Брендон поднялся с дивана, потягиваясь и чуть ли не падая от количества выпитого алкоголя. 

— Джош, я не думаю, что нам стоит здесь долго находиться, но было приятно с тобой познакомиться, — солнечно улыбается Ури, а Даллон озадаченно на него взглянул, но, получив ответный взгляд, кивает на его слова.  
— Да, мы пойдём… но ты помни наши слова, окей? — желтоволосый кивает, улыбнувшись им обоим. Он думает, что может они могут подружиться через некоторое время, если, конечно, ещё встретятся. Они правда неплохие парни.

Гости вышли к прихожей и начали собираться, пока Джош думал о том, как они вовремя решили уйти. И повезло, что даже говорить ничего не пришлось. Как только он закрыл за ними дверь, Даллон обернулся к своему парню, косо на него взглянув, ожидая пояснения столь внезапного желания уйти.

— Объяснишь?  
— Нам нужно было уйти, да и тем более, мы уже задержались, — будто подготовившись, оправдывается Ури, но тот ему не особо верит, что, конечно, было ожидаемым.  
— А если честно?

Брендон молчит пару секунд, чувствуя на себе пронзительный скептический взгляд, но потом хитро ухмыляется, переводя глаза на него, а эмоции на лице Даллона переменились с сомнения на негодование.

— А если честно, то иногда я забываю, что ты всегда видишь перед собой эти ублюдские зелёные глаза и крылья.  
— Придурок, — улыбаясь, нагибается к нему и мягко касается его губ своими, вовлекая в недолгий поцелуй. Тот тоже улыбается, прикрыв глаза, сминает его губы в ответ и поддаётся его действиям.

Им нравилось целоваться, как и они друг другу в целом. Даллон ни разу не сомневался в своём выборе, хоть Ури и бывает иногда вспыльчивым, он всё равно его любит. А тот даже не надеялся на отношения с ним, Уикс казался ему слишком идеальным парнем, который уж точно не выберет совместную жизнь с таким демоном, как он. Но ему повезло, хоть и голубоглазый так не считает. Они нашли гармонию рядом друг с другом.

***

Почему-то, когда в доме были гости, его не особо что-то беспокоило, но сейчас он остался один наедине с нетрезвым Тайлером. Да, уже не впервой, но в этот раз он по-другому пьяный. Обычно он становится более разгорячённым и открытым после спиртного, но в этот раз всё стало будто наоборот. Мальчик надеялся, что за то время, проведённое с Даллоном и Брендоном, Джозеф уснёт, но видимо алкоголь не так сильно его берёт, чтобы как только его голова коснулась подушки, он отрубился. Джош, оперевшись спиной о входную дверь, скатился по ней вниз, садясь на пол. Он устал, но больше морально, чем физически. Ситуация с подругой всё ещё его напрягает, даже сейчас смотрит в телефон, выжигая взглядом надпись: «была в сети четыре часа назад». Беспокойство сковывало его грудную клетку, тяжело дышать, но он старался думать о том, что с Холзи всё в порядке. Хриплый кашель привлёк его внимание, отчего он резко поднял голову, замечая в проходе Тайлера, который снова опёрся о стену, сложив руки на груди.

— Ты… в порядке? 

Джош честно отрицательно покачал головой, прижимая колени ближе к себе, смотря куда-то сквозь Тайлера. Странно себя чувствует, словно по неволе сам открыт перед ним, а тот безэмоционально рассматривает сидящего на полу подростка, испытывающего ужасный стресс за прошедший день. Но Джозеф продолжал молча стоять, и спустя некоторое время только роняет фразу:

— Пойдём в комнату, я выполняю обещания.

Желтоволосый вообще ничего не понял. Какое обещание? Какая комната? Зачем? Ему просто хотелось закрыться у себя и желательно стереть себе память, а ещё лучше узнать, что у Эшли всё хорошо. Но вероятно, что этим планам не суждено сбыться, так как ему никогда не хочется играть против Тайлера, он всегда следует его правилам. Именно поэтому Джош поднимается с пола почти сразу после фразы Тайлера, направляясь за ним… в его комнату? Он уже был там, хоть и в присутствии Джозефа. Комната показалась ему просторной для одного человека, кровать двуспальная, застеленная чёрным бельём, такого же цвета шторы и ковёр, всё остальное было более светлых тонов. Его комната внешне слишком выделялась на фоне квартиры, но от этого она казалась не менее уютной. Тайлер садится на кровать, залезая на неё полностью, опирается спиной об изголовье кровати и призывает его сделать то же самое. Подросток же просто стоял в ступоре, озадаченно на него взглянув, но тот лишь закатил глаза.

— Иди сюда, чего ты встал? 

« _Что ты хочешь от меня?_ » — мальчик пытался вспомнить, что такого обещал Тайлер, но, дабы его не раздражать, он тоже сел на кровать, пододвигаясь к нему. Обняв колени руками, он только бросил быстрый взгляд на Джозефа, но тот снова просто на него смотрел и ничего более. 

— Как насчёт просмотра «Бойцовского клуба»? — спустя, как показалось желтоволосому, долгую минуту молчания, улыбнувшись, предложил Тайлер.

_Иди спать, завтра можем отдохнуть или сходить куда-нибудь. Если ты, конечно, хочешь этого._

Джош улыбнулся ему в ответ, кивая. Он не думал, что те слова были правдой, но, судя по всему, Тайлер не врал. В какой-то степени это немного приятно осознавать.   
Тайлер потянулся за ноутбуком, стоящим на тумбе ближе к желтоволосому, что было немного неудобно. Дан подал ему ноутбук, ничего не говоря, и тот кивнул ему в знак благодарности.   
На протяжении всего фильма они молчали, и уже на половине просмотра Тайлер спокойно откинул голову на плечо подростка, прикрыв глаза. Тот лишь мелко вздрогнул, но ничего не предпринял, на что и рассчитывал Джозеф. 

— Только попробуй уйти или рыться в моей комнате.

Удивило ли это желтоволосого? Возможно. Звучало ли это устрашающе? Нет. Как Тайлер может ему угрожать и при этом умиротворённо, еле слышно сопя, дремать у него на плече? Джошу этого не понять. А Джозефа это ни капли не смущало.  
Хотя он знал, что и без этой угрозы Дан вряд ли что-то сделает. Просто напомнил, для профилактики.  
Когда фильм закончился, положение Тайлера не изменилось, и он даже успел заснуть за это время. Джош в общем-то не отрицал, что ему приятно ощущать груз на плече и слышать мирное сопение рядом. Он ничего не придумал лучше, кроме как достать телефон и полистать ленту Твиттера. Ни у кого не было ничего нового, как на зло, поэтому ему это быстро надоело. Зайдя в Инстаграм, он заметил, что там была та же ситуация. Эшли всё так же не в сети, это раздражало его больше всего.  
Точнее не раздражало, а скорее беспокоило. Но это беспокойство приводило его в злость, поэтому он заблокировал телефон. Пялиться в потолок было не самой интересной идеей, и его тоже начало клонить в сон, но раздался звонок телефона. Тайлер почти сразу просыпается, устало застонав, понимая, кто ему звонит. Не спеша поднимается с подростка, потирая глаза и приняв сидячее положение. Он уже хотел сбросить звонок, но при этом понимал, что его после этого могут ждать проблемы. Быстро взглянув на Джоша, Джозеф пожал губы, сомневаясь в своём дальнейшем действии. А тот не понимал, почему Тайлер так обеспокоен и что такого в том, чтобы ответить на звонок. Склонив голову к плечу, Дан бросил на него недоумённый взгляд, пока глаза Тайлера быстро бегали по лицу подростка. Может хоть Джош скажет: «Хей, не бери трубку, тебе оно не нужно», но Тайлер ясно понимал, что вероятность того, что тот это скажет, крайне мала. Но если бы сказал, то наверное, он бы его послушал. Джозеф, опустив голову, ответил на звонок, поднося дрожащей рукой телефон к уху и нервно сглатывая. Почему он так боится?

— Да, слушаю… — имитируя спокойствие, устало говорит Тайлер, явно боясь услышать возмущения с криками в ответ. Но к его удивлению этого не происходит.  
— Тайлер, почему ты не отвечал? — послышался голос отца, и Джозеф громко вздохнул, опираясь спиной о кровать.  
— Не знаю…?  
— Я рассчитывал на более важную причину такого поведения. Ты ведь понимаешь, почему я тебе звоню? — одновременно слышалось осуждение и спокойствие, которое только мешает сосредоточиться Тайлеру.  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить. Чего ты хочешь? — думает, что его дерзость сработает, как и всегда, но понимал, что разговора не избежать в любом случае.  
— Твой поступок был неуважительным по отношению ко всем присутствующим, в том числе и Дебби.  
— Я думаю, что ей плевать, на то, что я съебался. И остальным тоже.

Только изворачиваться и умеет. Тайлеру стыдно, но его извинений за свои слова и поступки никому ждать не стоит. Джош молча снова разблокировал телефон, так как наверняка Джозеф не хочет, чтобы тот слушал его разговор с отцом. Но всё равно слушает, просто делает вид, что занят своими делами, которых у него нет.  
Из трубки слышен тяжёлый вздох Джозефа-старшего, будто слышит такое уже не в первый раз. Так и есть.

— Я не собираюсь доказывать что-то, просто пойми, что уходить с похорон было отвратительным поступком.  
— Я думаю, что она не хотела, чтобы я на них был, поэтому исполнил её последнее желание, — со странной улыбкой проговорил Тайлер, и уже собрался сводить разговор к концу.  
— Тайлер, послушай… — Тайлер почти сразу перебил его.  
— Я прекрасно, блять, слушаю, я уже всё сказал, что не так?! Какого хуя тебя это вообще волнует? — терпение быстро кончалось, уже сложно что-либо говорить. 

Дан оторвал взгляд от телефона, уже в открытую удивляясь происходящему. Что с ним происходит?

— Потому что Дебби была важным человеком в твоей жизни, а ты нагло ушёл оттуда, — с таким же как и раньше спокойствием произнёс Крис.  
— Тебе откуда знать, кем она мне была?! Может я, блять, поэтому и ушёл? Заебал!

Не успел одуматься, как телефон полетел в стену, разбиваясь вдребезги, отчего подросток конкретно охуел. После такого мобильник уж точно не будет работать. Тайлер склонил голову к коленям, до боли сжав пальцами пряди своих волос, шумно дыша. 

— Сука…

Ему срочно нужно придти в себя, от такого потока эмоций резко расправились крылья, а глаза невольно сменили свой цвет. Пока Тайлер старается успокоиться, чтобы поскорее убрать с себя демонические признаки, Джош видит перед собой взбешённого парня, у которого просто не всё в порядке со сдержанностью и контролем. Но подросток не поменял своё мнение насчёт Джозефа. У всех ведь бывают плохие дни, и не у всех хватает сил себя сдерживать.   
Тайлер не может сосредоточиться, вся голова забита мыслями об этом глупом разговоре, о глупом отце, о глупых похоронах, о глупой Дебби. И это его только сильнее раздражает. Он не понимает, почему Крис лезет в его жизнь, не понимает, почему его вообще волнует то, что он ушёл оттуда. Как будто ему не похуй. Тайлер знал, что отцу тоже, как и ему, плевать на это. И искренне не понимал, почему его это беспокоит. Почему даже при сыне держит эту маску формальности.  
Джош хотел как-то успокоить его, осторожно касаясь его плеча, отчего тот сильно вздрагивает, и он отдёргивает руку. Зачем он это сделал? 

— Т-тебе лучше уйти.

Для него не надо повторять лишний раз, но Дан делает это с неохотой. Ему хотелось остаться только для того, чтобы быть уверенным, что Джозеф в порядке. Он и сам не понимал, почему его это беспокоит. Обязанность? Нет, это точно не то, что входит в его обязанности. Плевать, он просто хотел остаться.  
Тайлер сам не понимал, хотел он, чтобы тот ушёл, или просто выдал какую-то глупость от эмоций. Нужно побыть одному ~~ты и так всю жизнь один~~. Нет, ему хотелось остановить его. Но сил уже просто не хватает на что-либо. Услышав последний щёлк дверной ручки, сразу опрокинулся на кровать. Понимает, что сегодня у него не получится поспать, и здоровый сон не придёт к нему в ближайшее время.   
Джош быстро направился к своей комнате, не зная, что теперь ему вообще делать. Сегодня такой ужасный день, что его нервы уже просто не выдерживают. Холзи, Феликс, Тайлер. Почему это опракинулось на него так сразу. Он так жалеет, что не может никому помочь, что даже не замечал, что Эшли так больно. И ведь он верил, что раны на её руках лишь последствия самообороны. Почему он сразу не помог ей? Почему он ушёл от Тайлера? Это так невыносимо. Слёзы так часто бывают на его лице, что можно подумать, что это его обычное состояние. Ему не нравилось чувствовать солёность, не нравилось ощущать влагу на щеках. Он считал себя слабым, из-за того что не может справиться со своими проблемами сам. Он не хочет быть копией отца, только вот единственное, что их отличает, это алкоголь. Билл сдался. Но Джош не хочет сдаваться так сразу. Он попытается сделать лучше, хотя бы попытается. Но всё равно боится.   
Джош совсем не подготовился к завтрашнему дню, но это далеко не самое важное, что его беспокоило. Сам не заметил, как погрузился в сон, даже не сменив одежду.  
А Тайлера ожидала очередная бессонная ночь.


	8. 'part 8'

Уже пару дней Джош замечает, что каждый раз, когда он просыпается, окно открыто, как и шторы. В том смысле, что он точно помнит, что закрывал окно, память его редко подводит. И что же он видит? Ну не могло же оно открыться само, верно? Единственный ответ – Тайлер. Но Дан исключает его, как вариант ответа, потому что, ну сами подумайте, зачем ему это делать, причём, когда подросток ещё спит? Напоминание: обычно Тайлер встаёт достаточно поздно, и это только на руку желтоволосому, так как есть больше времени сделать всё вовремя. Хотя, как вариант, из-за того инцидента у Тайлера наверняка началась бессонница. Но это не исключает того, что у него не было повода заходить к Джошу.   
В любом случае, он не стал сильно обращать на это внимание, желая приступить к делам как можно быстрее. Переодевшись, Дан направился к ванной, и сразу заметил Джозефа, сидящего на диване. Наверное, его догадка насчёт бессонницы оказалась верна. Спустя некоторое время Джош двинулся на кухню, и, пройдя мимо Тайлера, было невозможно не заметить его странный вид: мешки под глазами, будто в них можно хранить всё его материальное благополучие, и стеклянный взгляд, направленный куда-то сквозь стену. И сам он был неподвижен, словно в этой белой стенке он обнаружил Божий замысел.   
Дан снова не стал обращать внимание, надеясь, что ближе к тому моменту, как он приготовит завтрак, Тайлер выйдет из этого состояния.  
Он не особо старался сделать какое-то изысканное блюдо, ну, в принципе, как и всегда, но получалось довольно неплохо, Джош это признавал. Уже разложив еду по тарелкам, он ожидал хотя бы увидеть Тайлера за столом, но тот и с места не сдвинулся. Лишь закатив глаза, приняв его поведение за странную глупость, Дан подошёл к нему, немного покачивая за плечо.

— Тайлер, завтрак готов, — но тот не особо реагировал. Только спустя секунд пятнадцать он повернулся к подростку, мило улыбаясь и смотря на него затуманенным взглядом.

Тайлер встал и… пошёл завтракать? Нет, слишком просто для него.

— Спасибо, детка, — произнёс легко Джозеф, улыбаясь, как ни в чём не бывало, невесомо касается губами его щеки и уходит на кухню.

Сколько бы Джош тут не жил, а он продолжает охуевать с каждым разом всё больше.  
« _Что. Он. Только что. Сделал?_ » – лицо Дана в этот момент надо было видеть. Ему теперь даже стыдно сесть с ним за один стол и спокойно позавтракать. Как обычно и происходит, ответы на свои вопросы Джош не получит.  
Хотя, он не настолько горд, чтобы лишать себя завтрака из-за этого придурка, поэтому садится за стол напротив него. Но взгляда не поднимает, так как стыд тоже никуда не пропадал. Позавтракал, помыл посуду, а тот будто бы не замечал его присутствия. Дан сразу ушёл в свою комнату, начав собирать все необходимые вещи в рюкзак, дабы поскорее уйти, а то мало ли какое настроение у Джозефа сегодня. Судя по тому, что произошло – очень странное. Выйдя в коридор, он накинул ветровку, подхватив ключи из ключницы.

— Я сегодня на автобусе, — быстро кидает Джош, и так же быстро закрывает входную дверь. 

Послышался последний поворот замка, и внезапно даже для себя Тайлер падает на диван в гостиной, раскинув руки и заливаясь громким смехом. Смеётся неискренне, скорее через силу, что даже живот начинает болеть. Только что понял, что, видимо, влип по уши.

— Какой же я всё-таки долбоёб. 

Тайлер отчасти и сам не понимал, что происходило в его голове в тот момент. Как минимум: осознание того, что в последнее время с ним что-то не так. Он не хотел признавать то, что из-за обычного, хоть и неизбежного разговора теперь не может нормально соображать. Джозеф не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как написать своему другу о том, что у него появилась новая проблемка. Он пошёл в комнату за ноутбуком (ведь его смартфон со вчерашнего дня замертво валяется на полу его комнаты), при этом громко зевая, сказывается недосып. Быстро клацает подрагивающими пальцами по клавиатуре, находя чат с Брендоном.

 **Вы** : брендон, я проебался.

 **придурок** : я почему-то не удивлен, рассказывай чё случилось

 **Вы** : недавно мне отец позвонил, и у меня началась бессонница, но не суть, похуй.

 **Вы** : после разговора мне стало не очень хорошо. я сегодня утром просто пялился в стену, даже ничего не слышал.

 **Вы** : и наверное, когда джош позвал меня завтракать, я случайно подумал, что это была дебби.

 **придурок** : блять? так что случилось?

 **Вы** : да вроде ничего особенного, просто назвал его ласковым словом и в щёку чмокнул, только вот он меня теперь походу избегает. вот вопрос, чё мне делать?

 **придурок** : ебать ты придурок

 **Вы** : кто бы говорил, я вообще-то совета просил, а не критику, еблан.

 **придурок** : даже не знаю, что сказать... может просто сделаешь вид, что этого не было? ну или скажи, что пьяный был или что-нибудь такое

 **Вы** : он видел меня пьяным, так что не думаю, что он поверит. и на том спасибо, может увидимся на неделе.

 **придурок** : до встречи!

Джозеф подумал, что самым разумным решением будет сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. У Джоша вряд ли хватит смелости спросить, что это было, а Тайлер и вовсе не собирается об этом говорить.   
Сейчас он думает о том, чем ему всё-таки заняться. Ну, сидеть дома целыми днями слишком утомительно для него, поэтому Джозеф в любом случае должен куда-нибудь выбраться. Пойти купить шмотки? Не такая уж плохая идея, отличный повод развеяться, да и тем более ему нужен новый телефон. Может потом ещё заедет кое-куда, как и планировал. Он давно не виделся с Марком, а ему как раз по делу. Тайлер уже одевался, планируя сначала заехать к давнему другу, а потом уже в какой-нибудь торговый центр или бутик. Честно, ему похуй, просто не хочется сидеть дома. Ну и он надеется, что за это время Тайлер и вправду забудет утреннюю ситуацию.

***

Джош волнуется и достаточно сильно. Эшли снова не было в колледже, и он прекрасно понимает, что возможно он себя накручивает. Ведь у неё раны, с психическим состоянием тоже проблемы. Но она даже ничего ему не пишет. А когда ей пишет Дан, она чаще всего отвечает «всё в порядке». Он не может верить этим словам, ему хотелось убедиться в этом самому. Входить к ней в дом слишком опасно не только для Холзи, но и для него самого. Она сама говорила, что ему нельзя там находиться. Но его беспокойство лишь усиливается, и он не знает, что ему с этим делать. Максимально безвыходная ситуация.   
Он видел Феликса в школе, и бросал на него короткие взгляды, боясь, что тот его заметит. Он вёл себя обычно, как самый обыкновенный подросток, будто слова Эшли о том, что он безжалостный изверг были пустой болтовнёй. Но Джош ей верит, он сам видит, в каком она состоянии. В то время, когда Холзи и Феликс встречались, она выглядела счастливой, как и Гилберт. И сама Франджипани рассказывала ему, что у неё всё хорошо. После расставания Феликс не мог отпустить её, и этого она уже не смогла скрывать от своего друга. Она хотела рассказать, что чувствует страх за свою жизнь, что чувствует жалость, но Феликс ей не позволил.   
Весь день шёл мучительно долго, от беспокойства потели ладони, Джош часто отвлекался из-за гудящих в голове мыслей.

***

_Arctic Monkeys — Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?_

Ей страшно. Не так, как было раньше. И страшно ей не за себя, а за других. В этот же момент она чувствует себя безнадёжно. Эшли не знает, сколько это ещё будет продолжаться. Голова снова болит, и она знает из-за чего. Вновь старается думать о другом, ждёт, когда боль прекратится. Она слишком истощена, чтобы снова бить в стену, но ей придётся терпеть, пока он не закончит. Почему он не оставит её в покое, ведь прошло уже столько времени. Ей хотелось верить, что это рано или поздно закончится, но в глубине души осознавала, что Феликс не отстанет. Она знает его: всегда добивается своего. Только она до сих пор не понимает, чего именно он добивается.   
Боль ещё не утихла. Холзи встаёт с кровати, и, подойдя к виниловому проигрывателю, ставит пластинку Arctic Monkeys, нажимая «плэй».  
Джош знал, что его подруга уже давно хотела приобрести именно этот альбом. И, проснувшись, она обнаружила его среди других купленных вещей: бинты, спирт, успокоительные и сладости. Джош, такой Джош.   
Еле слышно подпевает Алексу Тёрнеру, плохие мысли отходят на другой план. Сейчас в голове Эшли только любимая мелодия, ничего более. И Феликс понял, что в этот момент он не сможет никак взаимодействовать с ней. Она на это и рассчитывала.   
Когда головные боли утихли, она решилась действовать быстро. Она слишком много об этом думала, эти мысли терзали её как только Гилберт прекращал её мучить. Сначала это была лишь секундная мысль, не стоящая внимания, но она правда задумалась об этом. Уже не помнит, когда в первые она об этом подумала, может это было как самый крайний вариант. Но когда же этот вариант может быть единственным решением её проблем? Почему не сейчас? Или нужно ждать ещё больше, пока всё не усугубится?   
Она собиралась делать это сегодня. Эшли уже была готова к тому, чтобы покончить с ~~собой~~ этим. И сомнения всё ещё подкрадывалась к ней. 

_Может подумаешь о других?_   
~~Это всё ради других.~~   
_Ты ведь можешь потерпеть ещё._   
~~Это продолжается слишком долго.~~   
_Всё обязательно наладится._   
~~Феликс так не думает.~~

Она быстро достала из кармана джинс уже подготовленную записку для Джоша, положив её на видном месте. Сбросила пароль на телефоне и удалила все контакты, кроме Джоша. Ей хотелось бы, чтобы семья узнала об этом после её друга. Потому что Дан всегда был рядом и поддерживал её, а родственники… Да, она вспоминала о них с теплотой, но и были ситуации, из-за которых она не может их простить до сих пор. Как минимум то, что она живёт одна, потому что в один день из-за сильного скандала её выгнали из дома. И где она сейчас? В своей комнате, с пачкой успокоительных в руках, предсмертной запиской на столе и суицидальными мыслями наедине с собой.  
Таблетки. Так банально. Она уже миллион раз думала о том, как ей стыдно перед Джошем. Его поддержка и истраченные нервы оказались бесполезны. Он точно начнёт винить себя. Эшли решает для начала проглотить пару таблеток. Сомнения и чувство стыда не покидают её. Уже через несколько минут пачка оказалась пуста. Это конец. На фоне ещё слышался голос вокалиста, это лишь позабавило Франджипани. Мило, что последние минуты её жизни сопровождаются именно его голосом. В глазах будто мыло, всё слишком нечёткое. Пальцы дрожат. Снова головная боль. Из последних сил она надеется, что это из-за успокоительных. Но её надежды тут же перечеркнулись, и спустя несколько минут окно в её комнате разбилось с громким дребезгом.

— Я так и думал, что за тобой надо было следить упорнее.

Но он замолкает, как только замечает, что Эшли теряет равновесие и без сознания падает на пол. Феликс испугался. Из-за того, что возможно его игрушка сейчас окончательно сломается. Неужели… она правда умирает? Всё ведь не должно так закончиться. Так просто может оборваться чья-то жизнь? Феликс не думал о том, что может о чём-то жалеть, тем более, если он сам по сути этого и добивался. Но… у её мучений были границы. Он _не хотел_ её убивать.  
Парень взял её на руки, перешагивая вместе с ней через окно, выходя на крышу.   
Как обычный парень вообще мог залезть на крышу двухэтажного дома? Вру, он не был обычным, даже, можно сказать, уникальным. В двадцать первом веке ламии редко встречаются среди демонов, тем более парней. Так уж вышло, что Феликс является одним из них. Если проще сказать: получеловек-полузмей. И с помощью длинного змеиного хвоста он смог забраться к ней в окно. Ему льстит то, что природа наградила его такой редкостью, но он использует этот дар на все сто процентов.   
Через долю секунды они уже оказались на земле, и парень понёс её к ближайшей больнице, и им обоим очень повезло, что Эшли живёт недалеко. Когда Феликс буквально ворвался в здание, выбив дверь ногой, все находившиеся в этом помещении люди сразу обернулись, удивлённо на него уставившись. Теперь уже перед его глазами всё плыло, еле помнит как полуживую Эшли увозили врачи, как нему подходили другие работники и спрашивали, что произошло. Он не мог им ответить. Его в принципе забавляло то, как он им это скажет. «Что произошло? Ох, ничего страшного, просто моя бывшая подружка накидалась таблетками, потому что я ёбаный абьюзер, который не смог принять тот факт, что из-за своей неуверенности в себе не умею принимать отказы, как за должное и сам довёл её до такого состояния!» Когда Феликс прокрутил эту фразу в своей голове несколько раз, ему стало очень не по себе. Сейчас на его плечах лежал тяжкий груз принятия того, что он неуверенный в себе убийца. Он не знает, почему он это чувствует именно тогда, когда уже всё усугубилось до точки невозврата. Он плачет. И вроде час назад даже и не подумал бы об этом. Но не сейчас. Не сейчас, когда врачи пытаются спасти жизнь Эшли. В то время как Гилберт её же и разрушил. Голоса становились всё громче, а запах медикаментов и стерильности только действовал ему на нервы. Нет, он не станет здесь сидеть и ждать, когда ему что-то скажут. Он выбежал из больницы, направляясь обратно к её дому. Феликс снова пробрался через окно, пластинка до сих пор вращалась на проигрывателе, отчего он лишь горько улыбнулся. Выключив его, он стал искать её телефон, обнаружив его на столе рядом с какой-то запиской. Сунув телефон в карман джинс, парень быстро пробежался глазами по бумажке, вновь немного улыбнувшись. Он оставил её на том же месте, и после этого снова направился к больнице. Войдя в здание, он положил телефон Франджипани на стол регистрации, и под непонимающим взглядом работницы сказал:

— Недавно забрали девушку с отравлением таблетками, Эшли Франджипани. Это её телефон.  
— Спасибо, — молодая девушка смерила его непонятным взглядом и забрала телефон, положив его на свой стол. — но хотелось бы спросить, кем вы ей являетесь? — Феликс замотал головой, усмехаясь через боль в груди.  
— Никем. И пожалуйста, не говорите ей, что это я её привёл, — бросив эту фразу напоследок, парень направился быстрым шагом прочь из больницы.

Как только он вышел оттуда, опять залился слезами. Некоторые прохожие оборачивались на него: многие смотрели с жалостью, ведь парень, вышедший из больницы в слезах – не значит что-то хорошее. Но некоторые смотрели просто с не скрытым интересом, потому что не каждый день видишь плачущих демонов. Довольно редкое явление в современном мире. Феликс сам не знал, куда идёт. Ему срочно нужно побыть наедине с собой. И принять решение.

***

Остаются последние шаги до двери, и Джош уже наконец-то дома. То есть не дома, а в квартире Тайлера. Он устал. Такое чувство, что жизнь просто издевается над ним. Конечно, всё могло бы быть хуже, но всё равно проносится мысль, что нет, блять, это ужасно, надо с этим что-то делать. Иногда хочется просто не думать об этом. Знаете, просто чтобы в голове было пусто, без всяких вредных мыслей и проблем.  
Сняв с себя верхнюю одежду, Дан прошёл мимо гостиной, и хотел он уже пойти в свою комнату, как его звонко окликнул знакомый голос.

— Привет, цып, я ждал, — довольно промурчал Тайлер, выскочив из гостиной в коридор.

Желтоволосый даже не особо удивился, снова на Джозефа что-то нашло, но всё равно любопытно, чего он опять удумал. Джош обернулся, бросив на него недоумённый взгляд, будто бы спрашивая: «ну что опять?», только не так, словно он устал от этого, а скорее наоборот: готов слушать его хоть до ночи.

— М-м? Вы что-то хотели?  
— Правильно догадался, пойдём, — улыбнувшись, говорит Тайлер, и, взяв его за руку, повёл обратно в гостиную.

Джош редко касался его рук, но старался запоминать каждое мимолётное касание. Зачем? По правде говоря, сам не знает, просто ладони Тайлера тёплые, и желтоволосый нашёл в этом что-то невообразимое и… возможно, уютное. Ему нравятся люди с тёплыми руками. От них словно веет доверием.  
Джозеф указал кивком на диван, куда они вдвоём и уселись. И пока Дан пытался понять, что тот хочет от него, он заметил пару картонных пакетов, стоящих на полу.

— Знаешь, мне просто нечего было делать, поэтому я съездил в магазин одежды, — начал Тайлер, повернувшись к Джошу, смотря на него милыми глазами. — Я купил тебе пару вещей, примеришь? 

Дан продолжал удивлённо смотреть на него, подняв брови, и тот будто бы понял, почему он так смущён.

— Джош, не волнуйся, это не вычитается из твоего заработка. Считай, что это подарок.

Удивление Джоша это всё равно не смягчило. Перед ним точно не Тайлер Джозеф. Он думал, что после утреннего случая у Джозефа снова сменится настроение и поведение, и он станет безразлично к нему относиться, но не тут то было.

— Цып?  
— Да, большое спасибо… мне сейчас мерить?

Казалось, солнечная улыбка не сходила с лица Тайлера. И она не означала радость, а словно то, что ему комфортно сейчас рядом с ним. И Джошу до мелкой дрожи в районе солнечного сплетения приятно смотреть на _такую_ улыбку.

— Не обязательно. Если не подойдёт размер или не понравится, я сдам обратно, — Тайлер взял один из пакетов с пола и поставил его между ними на диван. — Кстати, есть хорошая новость. Наверно, хорошая… — Дан склонил голову к плечу, непонимающе на него уставившись. — Я заскочил к своему другу, который работает в студии. В общем, мы можем в любое время туда заявиться, — немного неуверенно сказал Джозеф.  
— Студия? То есть… я могу потренироваться игре на барабанах? — он сказал последнюю фразу чуть тише, как будто то, что сказал Тайлер нельзя не поддать сомнению.  
— Да, именно это оно и значит.

Образовалась недолгая неловкая пауза, в которой они оба испытывали смущение и нотки недопонимания. Чтобы хоть как-то разбавить ситуацию, Джош приметил то, что в пакете, что дал ему Тайлер, лежала толстовка, отчего он чуть ухмыльнулся. Неужели так заметно, что Дан любит худи? Сняв с себя свитер (в нём же он первый раз встретился с Джозефом), Джош остался в серой футболке и потянулся к картонному пакету. Тот же всё это время заворожённо смотрел на него, словно ожидая какой-нибудь реакции. На ощупь худи приятная, и Дан незамедлительно её надел на себя, обняв себя руками. Хоть она и розовая, хоть и с цветной надписью «LOVELY», ему она безумно понравилась. И если её выбрал Тайлер, то ему, вероятно, тоже.

— Ну хоть с размером угадал, — глупо улыбнувшись, выдал Джозеф, пробегаясь по Джошу быстрым оценивающим взглядом. — тебе нравится?

На этого придурка невозможно смотреть без улыбки. И мальчик усмехнулся, но по доброму, ответно нежно ему улыбнувшись.

— Она чудесная, Тайлер.

Улыбки не покидали их лиц, в кои то веки они чувствовали себя _правильно_. Им не хотелось, чтобы этот момент заканчивался.  
Вдруг от чего-то губы Джозефа нервно дрогнули, и сама улыбка будто ослабла.

— Прости за сегодняшнее утро, — говорит тихо, его взгляд бегает по лицу Дана, останавливаясь то на глазах, то на губах. — я не знаю, что…

Тайлер не успевает договорить, уже чувствует руки, обвитые вокруг его плеч, и всё равно что-то не даёт ему сказать и слова. Объятия мягкие, он очень долго нуждался в этом. На секунду сердце перестало биться, в груди что-то щёлкнуло, Тайлер не понимает, что с ним происходит.

— Спасибо, — раздался еле слышный шёпот возле его уха. Горячее дыхание облегает кожу, отчего по телу проходит рой мурашек, берущий начало из груди.

Он обнимает его в ответ, скрестив руки на его талии, и прижался совсем немного ближе, судорожно выдыхая весь оставшийся воздух из лёгких. У него давно не было такого контакта: искреннего и тёплого. Такие объятия могут длиться вечность, и никто бы не был против.   
Джош даже не думал о чём-то важном, все мысли в голове исчезли, остался только комфорт и лёгкие объятия. Никому из них не хотелось это прерывать.  
Но раздаётся звонок телефона, и Дан стыдливо отстраняется, отводя взгляд в сторону. Быстро достав телефон из кармана, он заметил, что номер был незнакомый, и это совсем немного его насторожило. Тайлер так же отвёл глаза, будто бы больше не замечая Джоша. Неприятно разрывать объятия и больше не чувствовать тепло.

— Да? — тихо ответил на звонок Дан, всё ещё кидая смущённые взгляды на Джозефа.  
— Вы ведь Джошуа, верно? — прозвучал неизвестный женский голос, который он точно не узнаёт.   
— Да, а кто звонит?  
— Звонят из больницы Нейшенуайд. Пациентка Эшли Франджипани, передозировка успокоительными.

Джош резко замер. В который раз глаза начали слезиться, он не хотел верить происходящему. Жизнь катится в пропасть с каждым прожитым днём, всё становится хуже и хуже. Он уже боялся спрашивать что-либо. Молчание длилось мучительно долго, но Джош просто не мог говорить, на него будто давил весь мир.

— Джошуа? Вы меня слышите?  
— Да… что с ней сейчас? Куда и когда я смогу приехать? 

Джозеф не мог не заметить его постепенно нарастающую панику, он лишь боязно поджал губы, не зная, как ему помочь. Дрожащими пальцами неуверенно коснулся его колена, не решаясь даже поднять взгляд. Не ожидав этого, Дан дрогнул, чуть не выронив телефон из рук. Ему хочется докоснуться до его руки в ответ. Не спеша касается его пальцев, накрывая его ладонь своей, тоже закусив губы. _Правильно_.

— Состояние стабилизировано. Вы можете приехать в любое время, но пока что ей необходим отдых, — спокойно пояснила девушка на другом конце провода.  
— Хорошо… спасибо, до свидания, — Джош больше не хотел слушать что-либо об этом. Он хочет исчезнуть.

Никто не знал, что нужно сказать или сделать. Тайлер, незаметно для самого себя, начал поглаживать колено Дана, пытаясь хоть как-то его утешить. По щекам Джоша стекают пару капель слёз, даже при Джозефе не смог сдержать эмоции.

— Я поеду с тобой. Без возражений, — голос Тайлера прозвучал серьёзно, но не без неподдельной жалости.  
— Спасибо Вам, — снова переходит на шёпот, ещё одна слеза рождается на его лице. 

Другой рукой Тайлер аккуратно утирает капли с его щёк, горестно улыбнувшись.   
— Тебе не идут слёзы.

Что-то изменилось.


End file.
